Benevolent and Maleficent
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A situation arises that might put a stopper in our Beastie King and Dragon Queen's plans; when during a time when they should be there for each other proves difficult - what are they to do? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a story that wouldn't leave me alone so I finally bit the bullet and decided to go through with it. Yes I will admit there are some parts of this story that doesn't sit well with me, but you will see soon enough what I mean. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story, I can't wait to see what you think! ****Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was the 12th of September, which meant one thing - it was mine and Ben's engagement party. It only felt like yesterday when Ben proposed to me; even though it was two weeks ago. As soon as we got back from the Enchanted Lake we told Adam and Belle and they were both overjoyed that I was going to finally be joining their family. Time then went really quickly as we started to plan our engagement party; I didn't want to think about planning our wedding just yet - I wanted to just enjoy being engaged to my beautiful Beast. We both had already been questioned about when we planned to get married; and me and Ben gave the same answer - _'as soon as we have made any plans we will let the kingdom know'._

We were currently in the main ballroom in Auradon Castle; and I couldn't help but smile at the view of it; purple, blue, green and yellow fairy lights were littered around the room. The gold chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings had been lit with their gold candles. The table clothes on the round tables were dark blue and there was a Beast and Dragon glass centre pieces in the middle of the table, which had blue and purple roses entwined in them. The balcony doors were open to let the cool, autumn Auradon breeze flow into the room; and there was a band in the right hand side of the room which was currently playing a happy sounding piece of music.

* * *

"If I could have your attention please-" Ben started as he stood up after we had finished our three course meal. I watched as the whole room went silent and smiled fondly at Ben; I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the warm reception to the news of our engagement. Yes I had been in Auradon for three years now and everyone knew at some point that me and Ben would get engaged but I was still apprehensive. I knew that there was still some people in the kingdom were wary of my intentions with Ben; I could only hope that with time they would come to trust me.

"I would just like to say a few words if I may-" he began again. "Three years ago I told my parents that I had decided on my first proclamation" he said. "And to say they were shocked at who I was bringing here is a bit of an understatement. If my memory serves right- he added. "I do believe my mother dropped my jumper on the floor in shock when I told them" he advised and everyone chuckled at this. "And even though I knew they had their reservations I still proceeded; as something in my heart was telling me to" he advised. "Yes I do believe that the children of the Isle of the Lost do deserve a chance to live in Auradon; as they are innocent. And I am going to still continue to work on that. However-" he stated. "I never thought that in the first four VK's that I decided to pick would include my soul mate" he finished and we both smiled lovingly at each other. "I loved her the second my eyes landed on her" he said lovingly. "And I have fallen in love with her every single day ever single" he added and everyone in the room said 'aw'. "I can't wait for you to be my wife my love; and my Queen" he finished.

"I'll settle for wife Ben" I replied and everyone smiled happily at this.

"Another reason why I love Mal" he advised as he looked back around the room. "She loves me for me; not because of the crown on my head" he stated as I stood up and cuddled into him.

"Of course" I advised as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"I guess what I am trying to say-" Ben began again. "Me and Mal would like to thank everyone for coming tonight; it means a great deal to us both" he continued. "And I'm going to kick the dancing off; by me and Mal sharing our first dance as a newly engaged couple" he said happily as we dropped our arms from each other and he then slid his right hand into my left. The room started clapping as I let Ben lead me to the empty dancefloor; we then took the waltz pose and slowly started to move along to a slow piece of music that had started to play.

"That was quite a speech" I smiled up at him.

"Why thank you" he answered smugly. "I think my fiancé liked it as well" he teased.

"Really?" I asked mock seriously. "I really must meet her sometime" I added. "She's like the third wheel in our relationship" I winked at him.

"I can arrange a meeting for you tomorrow?" he playfully offered.

"Thank you" I advised and we both chuckled at each other's playfulness. "I love you Ben" I stated as I gazed into his calm, leaf green eyes.

"I love you too Mal" he replied. "I can't wait to see where life is going to take us next" he said eagerly.

"Oh I think I have an idea" we heard a dark voice say and everyone gasped. Me and Ben stopped dancing and dropped our arms from each other and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Uma was stood at the entrance of the ballroom with Harry and Gil flanking her; and they all looked villainous.

"Uma!" I gasped.

"You got it right Princess!" she spat and we both glared at each other. I didn't know what was about to happen; but I knew that I wasn't going to like it. The last time that I saw Uma was twelve weeks ago when we were fighting at Cotillion; and it looked like the fight was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know I left it at a cliff hanger; but really did you expect anything less? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S I would also like to make you all aware of something; I did have this full story completed but something didn't feel right. So I made the decision to post up until a certain point until I work this out – I hope you understand. **

**I think you all know me by now that I only post my stories when they are perfect; and if there is even a shadow of doubt on a story or a chapter I will put a hold on it until I have decided where I want to go with the story. I hope you understand.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Can it Purple!" She snapped. "I am here to see Ben not you" she advised as a devilish grin spread across her face. "You are not of importance" she sneered. "Never have been; never will be" she laughed.

"Uma don't talk to Mal that way" Ben answered sternly as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"I will talk to her anyway I like!" She snapped back. "I am going to be Queen" she announced smugly and the room filled with gasps.

"No you are not" Ben answered. "Mal is my Queen" he urged and we all fell into panic as Uma, Harry and Gil evil laughed at us.

"We thought you would keep saying that" Harry sang.

"However that is not possible" Gil advised.

"I have found a loophole in that" Uma added.

"Which is?" I asked slowly in confusion. I really couldn't believe that this was happening; Uma was trying to take Ben from me. And what was worse he didn't even want or love him - she was only doing this to get to me.

"You already have a pre-contract with me" Uma declared and the room filled with gasps once more.

"What?" Ben exclaimed. "How? He added.

"Ben" I muttered as I looked up at him. I started to fill with worry about what Ben had promised Uma under her trance. By the looks of it she was going to try and enforce it; and even though Ben was under a trance I didn't know whether he would still have to stand by what he has said.

"I didn't promise you anything" Ben urges as his arm tightened around me as we both looked over to Uma.

"Well that is a lie" she laughed. "You promised me a number of things" she added. "You loved me-" she began as she started to count on her fingers. "You were going to bring the barrier down-" she stated.

"Yes but I was under a trance" Ben said cutting her off. "None of that counts" he urged.

"I thought you might say that"' she nodded. "But our pre-contract still stands" she warned him.

"How Uma?" I asked in a panic.

"I am not talking to you!" She spat. "I am talking to my baby's father" she said smugly.

"What?" I asked in shock and we all watched as Uma pulled her hands away from her stomach and she then moved her top up slightly to reveal a slight bump.

"What?" We all asked in shock.

"I am pregnant" she sang. "And you are the father" she told Ben. "Which means you have to marry me" she said spitefully. I heard gasps fill the room and people started to mutter; however I fell into my own anguish to hear what they were saying. I felt as if my whole world was crumbling around me - if Uma was telling the truth then Ben now needs to marry Uma to keep their child in the line of succession.

"That isn't possible" Ben dismisses.

"How?" Uma fired back.

"I don't remember sleeping with you" he advised as his arm tightened around me again.

"But we did" she confirmed. "I slept with you when you were under my trance" she added and I felt my mouth go suddenly dry as her eyes met mine. "And you enjoyed every second of it" she sang smugly. I didn't know how I felt about this, I really didn't; just after Cotillion me and Ben slept together. We both thought it was special as it was both of our first times - obviously not!

After a few seconds me and Ben looked at each other and we both threw each other a panicked glance as there was points where Ben didn't remember when he was under Uma's trance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully Adam and Belle quickly ended our engagement party and the guests began to leave; however I could hear what they were saying - where did this leave me and Ben? Yes there was still a chance that Uma was wrong; but sadly there was also a chance that she was carrying Ben's baby and this was killing me.

So after Uma, Gil and Harry were invited to stay at Auradon Castle me and Ben went to our rooms, with both of us not knowing what to do about our current situation.

"Mal let's talk about this" Ben said after he closed the door behind us.

"It would appear there is nothing to talk about Ben" I advised as I stood next to our bed.

"There is"' he urged. "Mal I don't remember sleeping with her" he added which made me look up at him.

"I know" I muttered. "But apparently you have" I sighed. "Ben we have talked about you being under Uma's trance and you said that there are parts when you can't remember what-" I started before I looked down to the floor. "You said and done" I added. "But Uma is right you need to marry her" I stated as I looked up at him before I pursed my lips together.

"No I don't" he dismissed.

"And risk civil war in years to come?" I asked rhetorically. "Really Ben?" I exclaimed.

"Mal I don't know how to make this better-" he began. "But I will" he promised. "I promise" he vowed.

"I don't know Ben" I said sadly. All I wanted was for Ben to be able to find a way out for us both; but if he really is the father to Uma's baby then there was nothing that we could do.

"I don't know how you are going to be able to fix this" I sighed sadly again. "You know what hurts me even more than her being pregnant?" I stated.

"What?" He asked sadly.

"The first time we slept together" I said. "I thought it was both of our first times" I said sadly as I sighed again. Yes in all honesty it probably didn't matter; but the fact that me and Ben has found each other and had sex was always going to be a very big deal.

"To me it was" he replied. "Mal I lost my virginity to you" he stressed.

"But you didn't Ben" I answered sourly. "You lost it to Uma" I grimaced. "And I know it sounds like I am taking this out on you and I'm really not" I said hoping that this was going to reassure him. This wasn't Ben's fault; in fact I wanted to kill Uma for doing this to Ben when he was under her trance. "I guess-" I started.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I am just hurt by the situation" I admitted. "I have lost you" I added as my eyes started to fill up with tears.

"No!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No you haven't" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I sighed at the contact but then my mind spitefully reminded me that I was losing Ben and I had to force the lump down that was trying to build up in my throat.

"Ben Uma is going to be Queen" I said over his shoulder. "You have a baby with her" I advised as I pulled away and looked up at him. "There is nothing that either of us can do" I said sadly.

"Mal I will think of a way" he promised. "I am not prepared to lose you" he urged.

"Yeah" I agreed as I looked down at the floor again. "I'm going to sleep in my old room" I advised.

"Mal there is no need for that" he said as his face dropped and I started to mentally kick myself. Of course I wanted to stay with Ben but right now I needed time on my own to try and digest everything that was happening and what may happen in the future.

"There is Ben" I urged. "I need space" I advised. "To think" I added as I stepped out of his arms.

"Please don't go Mal" he begged as sadness shone in his eyes. "We don't even know if the baby is actually mine" he urged; and I could see that he was hoping that it wasn't.

"Uma said it is" I said sadly. "And she has won" I added as I bit down on my bottom lip. "She always said she would get the last word and she has" I shrugged as I turned to leave the room.

"Mal please?" He begged again.

"Ben I need space" I advised him. "Please give me it?" I asked; and I watched as he slowly nodded at me. "I need to start mentally preparing myself about what could happen; there is a chance Ben that you need to marry Uma" I reminded him.

"But I don't want to" he urged.

"I know" I replied. "I don't want you to either" I answered.

"Mal I will fix this" he repeated.

"I know, you keep saying" I said. "I just don't know how" I added before I quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind me before me and Ben could fall into any further despair.


	4. Chapter 4

_*The next day*_

* * *

After breakfast Ben called an emergency council meeting and to say that it was awkward was an understatement! As I was involved I had to sit through it next to Ben and listen to the council question him on whether he had slept with Uma. Ben told them that he couldn't remember; so the council then asked him what he could remember.

So I had to then sit through Ben talking through everything that had happened that night; that when he went to go back to Auradon Castle Uma appeared out of nowhere. He then said he remembered going to the ship; talking to people and me but that was it. He described it like he was in a haze where there were periods where he couldn't remember anything; but everything became clear when I kissed him.

I hated seeing Ben going through this turmoil again; he was scared how it made him look. I had assured him that he didn't look weak but he discounted this. He felt that it looked like he was very easily manipulated by Uma and he didn't want his other subjects to think that. I tried to reassure him that this wasn't the case - but I believe that part of him still thought that.

My heart broke even further when the council suggested that me and Ben had to abandon our plans so he could pursue an arrangement with Uma so their child will be the next King or Queen of Auradon. Ben then told his council that this was not possible as the time for forced and arranged marriages were a thing of the past. The council said that they agreed with this, but now that a child is in the mix they can't ignore this.

Ben then shocked the room by saying that as he was pre-contracted with me before Uma that he threatened to run away with me and elope. The council then advised that me and Ben now had to be monitored to make sure that this didn't happen. I could see why Ben has suggested this - but it had only made things ten times worse!

When the council brought up the fact that he needed to marry Uma again Ben then states he needs to be sure that he is the father of Uma's baby. He asked for a DNA test, which could only be taken when the baby is born. The council then asked him what was he going to do if the baby was his; Ben threw me a defeated look before he muttered awkwardly that he would have to follow his duty.

It was at this point where it got too much for me so I stood up and quickly walked out of the room, not giving anyone a second glance. I know why Ben said what he just said but this didn't mean that I had to like it. It just made everything seem so final. Yes it had to be proved that Ben was the baby's father - but it looked like there was a possibility that me and Ben was only on borrowed time.

* * *

As I ran into our rooms I come to the conclusion that maybe I wasn't meant to have a happily ever after; and I was probably going to have to come to terms with this. I will always cherish the love that I have with Ben; but the longer that this situation was going on it would appear that Uma has won the final battle and I can't fight back. Maybe I needed to make my own plans for when the inevitable happens - which I knew would break me entirely.

"Mal" I heard Ben say after he ran into the room after me.

"Ben just leave me alone" I said with my back to him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No" he urged. "I need to explain" he stressed.

"There is nothing to explain" I advised as I span around and looked at him.

"There is" he answered. "If that baby is mine-" he started; and I could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to finish the sentence. "Then I'll have to marry Uma" he admitted. "I'm sorry Mal" he added. "I'm so so sorry" he added as he stood in front of me. "But me and you can still be together" he smiled.

"How on Auradon do you work that out?" I exclaimed. "Uma wouldn't allow it" I reminded him. I could just see it now; if Uma gave birth to Ben's baby then she would demand for my removal. And even though Ben would put up a fight I knew that at one point Uma would get her way.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with her" he shrugged.

"Ben she will be your wife" I reminded him harshly. "You will be expected to have more children with her!" I spat as I started to fall into despair that Uma might have the life that I was meant to have.

"Well that's never happening" he advised. "I only want children with you" he confirmed.

"So how would that work?" I questioned.

"You would become my mistress" he advised.

"What?" I exclaimed. Ben couldn't be serious! Could he? I had heard stories about in the past that Kings were allowed to take a mistress; Ben assured me that he never would with me - but where would this leave us? For me to live a separate life with Ben; to only be allowed time with him every now and again, to be publicly known as his whore lurking in the background as Uma parades by his side. Our children would also suffer backlash as well - surely Ben didn't want me and our children to have that life? Unless he thought this was the only way how me and him could share a life together. "If you loved me like you say you do wouldn't suggest that" I advised. "Me to be publicly known as your whore!" I snapped.

"But it wouldn't be like that" he assured me.

"It would be!" I exclaimed. "Ben do you really think I can just stand by and watch you marry Uma?" I asked as my mind started to show me their wedding day. "Watch you have a life with her and your baby" I said as my voice broke. "Pretend as if nothing is wrong" I added and I watched as his face dropped. "I can't do that" I advised. "I won't do that" I amended.

"So if the baby is mine you are just going to end things between us?" He muttered. "Mal you are my one true love" he reminded me.

"I know Ben" I replied. "And you are mine" I replied. "Which is why this is breaking me apart" I explained. "I'm sorry Ben but I can't watch you have a life with Uma with me just waiting for a glimpse of time with you" I said. "It's going to kill me, it wouldn't be much of a life" I sniffed as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I love you" Ben said as his voice broke which told me that he was close to tears as well. "You and only you" he urged.

"And I only love you Ben" I returned. "But-" I began. "Even if there was a way for me to be your mistress Uma is not going to allow it" I said as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"It has nothing to do with her" he advised.

"It will!" I cried. "She will be Queen she can use her influence to get me to leave!" I sobbed. "Heck!" I exclaimed. "She'll send me back to the Isle" I panicked as the realisation hit me.

"She won't Mal" he dismissed. "I won't let her" he promised as he pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't leave me Mal" he begged. "I need you" he said causing me to look up at him as I dropped my arms down and wrapped them around his waist.

"And I need you" I urged and we both cuddled back together as both of our worlds came crumbling down around us.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks go by Uma, Harry and Gil got themselves settled into Auradon Castle; Uma started demanding for my rooms but Ben put his foot down. He reminded her that nothing had been confirmed so there was no need for me to move out. Uma spitefully told him that it was only a matter of time so she was willing to drop it for now.

Also unintentionally I started to distance myself from Ben; I felt that I wasn't spending enough time with him. When he had free time Uma kept craving his attention when he was trying to spend time with me; most of the time I would put up with this but I had started making excuses so I could have time on my own. This whole situation had me conflicted I wanted to support Ben through this but part of me was trying to mentally prepare myself for losing my soul mate. Which was looking more and more likely with every passing day.

* * *

Eight weeks after Uma has arrived I was hit with another Auradon shattering realisation when I was abruptly woken up to the sudden feeling of wanting to be sick. However as my stomach convulsed and I threw up into my toilet I realised something - I was late! I fact I was just over two months late!

So I quickly got ready and dressed into a disguise and quickly left before anyone could stop and question what I was doing. I had decided to wear a brown smart suit, and I tucked my bright purple locks underneath a dark brown hat. To finish the ensemble I wore matching dark brown shoes, bag and sunglasses.

* * *

After quickly teleporting into the back alley behind Auradon City Pharmaceuticals I quickly walked down the alley and into the shop. I started to panic in case someone recognised me as when I walked into the shop people looked over to me. The last thing that me or Ben needed was for any other news to get out - especially as it hasn't been confirmed yet. I might be late due to all the recent stress I was under - this had happened before!

After I bought what I needed I quickly left before running down the back alley once more. I quickly looked around before I teleported into my bedroom - hoping that I had just got everything very wrong.

* * *

When I was in mine and Ben's room I stood still and used my hyper sense hearing to hear that Ben was currently in his office talking to Uma. She was currently trying to get Ben to marry her before the baby is born but Ben wasn't having any of it. He keeps telling me, Uma and everyone else that he isn't going to start making any plans until the paternity of the baby is discovered. And Uma didn't like this; she keeps telling Ben that she needs to get rid of the stress of getting married before she gives birth - but Ben won't budge, thankfully.

So after hearing this I quickly ran into our bathroom, closed and locked the door. I then pulled out the two pregnancy tests and I gulped at this. I didn't know where this would leave me and Ben if I was pregnant; my mind then showed me what my life was going to be like. I should have been getting married next year and our baby would have came soon after. Ben would be a perfect father and husband; and there was still a chance that I was going to be able to share this with him – finger's crossed.

I then pulled the tests out and quickly used them before setting them down onto bathroom bench. As I washed my hands I began to think about what mine and Ben's baby would be like. They probably be very cheeky and mischievous like me and Ben; always happy and laughing. Before I could fixate on this any further I glanced down and I fell into further despair when I saw the result.

"Well doesn't this just make things even more complicated" I sighed as I picked up both positive pregnancy tests. This is now killing me as things were so uncertain now; however I had a new dilemma - how was I going to tell Ben?


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went on the council started to make plans for a royal wedding; normally it would be the King and his consort planning the wedding - but as Ben isn't cooperating the council have taken it upon themselves to start making plans. This started to make me feel even worse; they might as well just crown Uma already and be done with it. The only thing that was stopping them was Ben's insistence of a DNA test beforehand.

Ben kept promising me in private that if it is discovered that he isn't the father then changes will be made and they will get married as soon as possible however I wasn't very hopeful. I still hadn't been able to find the words to tell Ben about our little one - he was under so much stress as it is. Yes I knew that he would have to know soon enough; I just needed more time to get my head around the fact that I was now a mother.

As time kept going by I found myself being consumed with guilt as I still hadn't told Ben and I found myself even more distant with him. I felt so confused and conflicted but I knew one thing - I couldn't keep up this pretence for much longer.

* * *

"Mal-" I heard Ben say after he walked into our rooms as I was sitting on a bench next to the window looking out to the picturesque rose garden below.

"Hmm" I grunted as I looked up at him to see a blank expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah"' I answered as he sat down next to me on my right hand side.

"I feel like I am losing you" he said sadly as he put both of his hand in mine.

"What makes you feel like that?" I muttered.

"You feel distant" he advised; and I looked down. "I know that a lot is going on at the moment" I heard him say.

"That is an understatement" I replied as I looked up at him. When our gazes met I felt the words on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't bring myself to say them. I couldn't bear to bring anymore burden to Ben; yes it hasn't been confirmed whether he has fathered Uma's baby - so technically Ben has two children at the moment.

"Mal I am trying to make this better" he urged.

"How are you doing that?" I asked harshly. "You have openly told your council that-" I started but stopped as I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat. "You will marry Uma if the baby is yours" I reminded him. "I don't-" I said but stopped when my eyes started to water.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I don't even know why I am still here to be honest" I admitted.

"Mal" he said sadly. "Don't talk like that" he begged. "I don't want to lose you" he urged as his eyes started to water.

"I don't want to lose you either" I replied; and I suddenly found the strength to tell him about our little one. "Ben there is something I need to-" I started but stopped when Uma walked into the room.

"Oh there you are!" She sang as she walked up to us. "Husband" she said smugly as she winked at me.

"Uma I have told you to not call me that" Ben advised as he pulled his hands from mine and he wiped his eyes.

"Why?" She asked. "That is what you are" she added happily. "Or should I say going to be" she added. "Purple beat it!" She snapped at me as she gestured with her right thumb towards the door. "Me and Ben have to plan our wedding" she reminded me harshly.

"Mal doesn't have to leave!" Ben snapped back.

"No it's ok" I muttered as I stood up. I don't know why but things seemed to have been decided for me; and I now knew what I had to do - even though me and Ben wasn't going to like it. "I'll go" I advised as I started to leave the room.

"Mal wait-" I heard Ben call out to me.

"No Ben" I replied as I stood in the doorway and turned to look at the pair of them. "You apparently need to talk to Uma" I said before I quickly span around and left the room with the memory of Ben looking completely broken on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

When I walked into my old room in Auradon Castle I closed the door, locked it and stood against it. I was so close to telling Ben and Uma then took that opportunity away from me. I let silent tears flow down my cheeks as I slid done the door and dropped to my knees; I guess this is what I deserve - for every evil thing I have ever done in my life. People like me don't have happily ever afters; we were meant to suffer for everything that we had done. I could only hope that I could try and build a life for me and my little one; they deserved that!

I knew that at one point I would tell Ben but for the time being I thought it was better if I left. Yes it would hurt Ben but I knew I had to be selfish at the moment. If Uma found out that I was pregnant she could target me and my baby and this wasn't something that I could ever risk. They were my world and I would do anything and everything to protect them - even if it meant that I had to give up the love of my life.

* * *

After crying for what felt like a very tortured eternity I heard fast footsteps start to head towards me; before someone tried to open my door. I then heard a worried sigh before I heard a knock on the door.

"Mal please let me in!" I heard Ben beg. "I need to see you" he advised and I sighed. I felt so conflicted; part of me wanted to stay and support Ben through this; however a new problem had entered my mind.

Regardless whether Ben was the father to Uma's baby I had to leave and protect our baby. If Ben was the father to Uma's baby she wouldn't want my baby getting in the way of her's; as she wasn't going to want a contender for the crown of Auradon. If Ben wasn't the father she wasn't going to want my baby in the way; she might try to hurt me or the baby. Me she could hurt all she wanted; but there was no way that I could let anything happen to mine and Ben's baby.

After hearing Ben beg and plead for a few minutes I slowly stood up before I turned around and unlocked the door. As I walked towards the foot of my bed I heard the door open; and I looked down at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at Ben at the moment.

"Mal" I heard him say as he quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Yes?" I muttered as my back was still to him.

"I'm really sorry about that" he urged as he walked up to me and he stood on my right hand side.

"Don't be" I sighed as I slowly looked up at him to see the broken look on his face, which broke my heart even further. "You have a lot to arrange with Uma" I added as I pursed my lips together. "Apparently" I muttered.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Not until I know the truth" he urged; and I could see the fear in his usually calm leaf green eyes.

"The truth" I repeated. "Yeah" I nodded. "I suppose you do" I agreed as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal come here" he said and before I could say or do anything he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but sigh against his right shoulder; I felt like this was the first time in weeks that we were alone. I pushed away the feeling of being selfish; I needed to be selfish right now. Me and Ben needed this time together; as there was a chance that time alone with Ben was going to come to an abrupt end. If Ben was the baby's father Uma was going to keep pushing him to get rid of me; and I knew that Ben would never do this - but I think if I stayed due to the stress I would end up leaving any way.

"I love you" I heard him say over my shoulder. "I only want you" he added. "I wish this wasn't happening" he sighed as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"Me too Ben" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But we are going to need to come to terms that you might have to marry Uma" I sighed sadly.

"I can't Mal" he urged as he pulled away and looked down at me. "I really can't" he stressed.

"I know Ben" I replied as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "I don't want you to marry her either; but you might have to" I stated as I bite down on my bottom lip. "And it's killing me" I admitted.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he pulled me back to him; and I snuggled back into him. "Let's try not and think about that" I heard him say.

"Very hard not to Ben" I muttered. "It's everywhere we look" I said as tears started to fill into my eyes. "We can't do anything without anyone mentioning it; I've seen how people have started looking at me" I advised. This was the truth; everywhere me and Ben went we were constantly reminded that we may be on borrowed time. Also as more time passed I kept catching people looking at me a funny way; like they pitied and felt sorry for me - which was something that I had grown up fighting against this.

"Ignore them" he advised as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Very hard not to Ben" I said as I pulled my hands away from him and I wiped away the tears that was trying to ambush me. "I love you" I smiled meekly.

"And I love you" he replied happily. "Anyway enough on that-" he started as he obviously was trying to change the subject.

"Right?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion as I dropped my hands onto his chest.

"You were saying something" he reminded me. "Before Uma came in" he added.

"Oh" I muttered as I started to fall into panic. "That" I said as I started to feel like a coward. Yes Ben needed to know; but I didn't want him to find out like this. I didn't know what to do right now; and it was completely messing with my head. Yes I would tell Ben eventually; but right now I was consumed at the fact that I had to protect our baby - even from Ben.

"Erm" I said as I started to think about what I could say to cover what I was actually going to tell him. "I was just wondering whether we could spend some time together tonight" I advised. "Just you and me" I added. "We haven't seen much of each other recently" I smiled up at him.

"No" he smiled. "No we haven't; I would like that" he advised; and I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"I just hope Uma doesn't interrupt" I advised.

"She wouldn't dare!" he urged before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. We then cuddled together and enjoyed the silence of just being together; we then decided what we wanted to do with our evening. Yes I still knew that I would have to leave for a short time; but I think having an evening with Ben is what we both needed. I just hoped that Ben would forgive me - eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

After we cuddled together on my bed me and Ben then got changed for our evening; mid-way getting changed I heard Uma and Ben start arguing. Apparently Uma wanted Ben to bring the wedding forward; but Ben kept maintaining that he wasn't going to marry her until the paternity of her baby was confirmed. Of course she didn't like to hear this; she was eager to marry Ben - and I hated to think what she would try to do if she is made Queen.

After hearing Uma storm out of Ben's room I looked at myself in the mirror again. The dress I was currently wearing made me think a lot about mine and Ben's fist date; it was a fully lined dark purple skater dress with a plunging neck line and tulle underskirt. It had thin straps that would go over my shoulders; and on the shoulders there were pieces of dark purple material to look like dragon wings.

I then started to think about how long ago our first date was and how different things seemed right now - especially as we had an addition on our way. I felt that I had grown so much as a person since I first came to Auradon; but nothing prepared me for the situation that me and Ben currently found ourselves in.

* * *

"Ben?" I questioned in confusion as Ben started to lead me by the hand into his parent's room. "What's going on?" I questioned in confusion as I noticed that Adam and Belle were waiting for us.

"I'm just letting my parents know our little secret" he advised as we stood in front of the dark oak coffee table that was in front of his parents.

"Oh" I muttered. "Ok" I nodded.

"Little secret?" Adam questioned.

"With all of the stress lately me and Mal are going to go away for the evening" Ben announced.

"Where?" Belle questioned eagerly which made me smile. All the way through this Adam and Belle still continued to support me; which made what I was planning to do even harder - as they had become family to me over the years.

"Well that is what we want you to tell anyone who asks" Ben stated. "Really we are going to stay in the right wing as no one goes over to that part of the castle" he explained.

"But we want to put out the story that we aren't staying here so-" I began.

"Uma doesn't know where you two are" Adam smiled cutting me off.

"Yes" me and Ben said as we both nodded at this.

"If you don't mind?" I offered nervously.

"No" Adam replied.

"Not at all" Belle interjected. "It is what you two need" she urged as she smiled fondly at the pair of us.

"You do know she will probably come looking" Adam stated.

"Which is why we are going to show us leaving" Ben replied as he squeezed my hand.

"What if she stops you?" Belle questioned.

"We are going to leave before she can do that" Ben stated which made me start to feel nervous. At the moment Uma was very good at making sure that she knew where Ben was at all times; it was like she was trying to make sure that me and Ben didn't attempt anything. I could see why she was doing this; I just wished she would back off! Ben was my fiancé! He loved me! He wanted me to be his Queen! But she didn't see it this way; and I don't think that she ever would. "Do you know where they are?" I heard Ben ask which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Eating in the main dining room" Adam answered.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Ok so after you leave where are you going?" Belle asked.

"I thought a meal-" Ben began as he smiled down at me. "Then Mal could teleport us into the right wing" he added as he looked at his parents. "Is that ok?" He enquired as he looked back at me.

"Sounds perfect" I smiled at him. In all honesty we could have gone anywhere and I wouldn't have minded; as long as me and Ben were together this is all that mattered.

"Well let's get this on the road" I stated; eager to finally have some time along with Ben. "Before Uma comes looking for us" I sighed; hoping that me and Ben could actually manage to escape the world for a short while.

"Agreed" he grinned at me as we both turned around and started to leave his parents rooms; with both of us hoping that our plan was going to work.

* * *

Me and Ben quickly walked through Auradon Castle; and before I knew it we were walking into the main hall. I suddenly felt nervous as we walked past the main ballroom to hear Uma, Harry and Gil engrossed in their conversation. Me and Ben tried to keep as quiet as we could; as we didn't want to attract their attention as we left.

"I hope you both have a lovely evening this evening" Chip said as he nodded at us as we stood in the doorway.

"Thank you Chip" Ben replied with his famous royal smile. "See you all later" he added and I nodded in agreement at this. I suddenly head the main ballroom go quiet and I felt a sudden wave of panic started to fill my stomach.

"Ben" I muttered.

"What?" He questioned as he looked down at me; I then threw him a glance and nodded towards the ballroom.

"Oh" he muttered as his eyes widened in realisation. "Ok" he nodded and he quickly led my back the hand out of Auradon Castle and towards his limousine. We then opened the door and climbed in; Ben then closed the door behind us as Dawson started the limousine. Me and Ben then looked though the tinted windows and noticed that Uma, Harry and Gil were all making their way towards us.

"Dawson please" Ben stated bluntly.

"As you wish Sir" Dawson replied and he quickly pulled away. As I looked out of the back window I saw Uma angrily kicking the floor as she shouted out to us; as Harry and Gil sighed dramatically and threw their arms in the air.

"Now my love-" I said as I looked over to Ben. "Where to?" I questioned as we settled into our seats.

"Anywhere my love" he replied as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. "I don't mind as long as I'm with you" he said happily as I rested my head against his shoulder and I rested my right hand against his chest. I couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that me and Ben were having this time together. It meant a great deal to me; given what I was about to do. Yes it was going to hurt to be away from Ben; but for the time being I needed to protect our baby - I just hoped that he would understand and forgive me, with time.


	9. Chapter 9

After us both deciding that we wanted a private meal away from the world; Ben rang the Belle Vue Lounge and they prepared us a private room. We then talked aimlessly for twenty minutes and as the limousine pulled to a stop I couldn't stop a smile spreading across my face at the fact that me and Ben were finally away from the world.

When we got out of the limousine Ben directed me to the back alley of the Belle Vue Longue; and he led me by the hand so we could enter without the whole world knowing.

After we entered the hotel me and Ben were then shown to one of the private rooms in the hotel and I grinned as they shown us to the room that me and Ben had shared so many date nights before. Our room was a large room that had wood running along the walls; there was dark blue carpet on the floor and a long large wooden table in the centre of the room. Not too far away in the left hand side of the room there was a small bar and an assortment of dark blue leather couches with a glass table. On the right hand side of the room there was an already lit fireplace with similar couches and glass coffee table; waiting for us if we should want to use them.

"I love this place" I grinned as Ben closed the door behind us.

"Me too" he agreed as he eagerly walked forward and pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him as I slowly sat down and I let him push my chair in for me; I loved how gentlemanly Ben was - and this was something that I was going to miss come tomorrow. "So what would the lady like to drink?" I heard him ask as he stepped up to my left side and grinned down at me. "Red or white?" he asked and I froze at this.

"Actually-" I began. "Soft drink" I added. "I'm not in the mood for wine" I advised further.

"Oh" he muttered. "I see" he noted. "Well what the lady wants she shall have" he smiled as he quickly turned around and walked towards the bar.

"Thank you" I said as he walked behind the bar as he poured me a coke zero as he got himself a beer. I then watched as he quickly walked towards our table before he placed both of our drinks down. "Thank you" I repeated as he quickly dropped onto his chair in front of me.

"You're very welcome" he smiled warmly at me. "This is nice" he added. "Thank you for suggesting this Mal; we both needed this" he advised.

"Yeah" I smiled back at him.

"I want to say I am sorry-" he began.

"What for?" I questioned in confusion.

"Since our engagement party I feel like I have neglected you" he admitted as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben you have had a lot going on" I replied. "Please don't start worrying about this" I urged.

"Hard not to Mal" he stressed. "I had imagined that after our engagement party it would be very different" he advised.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I had planned that we would have went away on a short holiday" he admitted.

"Oh" I muttered. "I didn't know that" I added.

"No" he said. "I was going to surprise you" he confessed.

"I appreciate it Benny" I stated happily.

"Thank you" he answered as he reached forward and took both of my hands in his. "I love you Mal" he advised lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied as I run my thumbs along his hands. When we continued to gaze into each other's eyes I started to fill with confusion as what to do. This would be a perfect time to tell him about our baby; I opened my mouth to start the conversation but I involuntarily froze. I was then hit with a sudden wave of fear at the fact regardless whether Ben was the father Uma probably would try to hurt my baby. I felt driven to protect them at all costs - even if I had to hurt Ben for the time being.

"Mal" I heard Ben say, which broke me out of my train of thought. "Everything ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"I was" I confirmed. "I was just thinking about how things are against what they could have been" I lied; as I started to mentally kick myself.

"Yeah" he sighed as he looked down at the table. "Mal I am trying to make this better for you" he urged.

"I know you are" I urged.

"I might not be the father" he said and I watched as a glimmer of hope entered his eyes.

"I know" I offered. "But we can't make any plans or decisions until we know for sure" I reminded him sadly.

"Thank you for being here with me through it" he smiled warmly again.

"Of course Ben" I answered happily. "Of course" I repeated as I began to mentally kick myself once more. I hate myself due to the fact that I am really going to hurt my soulmate; but hopefully he will understand - eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

We then went on to enjoy a three course meal that consisted of tomato soup for starter, beef lasagne with salad for our main course and strawberry shortcake for desert. All the way through eating our meal me and Ben just aimlessly talked and I couldn't help but get lost in his company. This is how it should be right now; me and Ben enjoying being a newly engaged couple. But given the situation that we were currently in we were unable to have time together like this; this made tonight feel even special to me - given what I had decided to do for the best interests of Ben and our baby.

* * *

"Mal?" Ben said after we had both just finished our strawberry shortcakes.

"Yes Benny?" I replied happily.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked sweetly, causing a smile to slowly spread across my face.

"I would love that" I advised and I watched as he quickly stood up and pushed his chair back.

"Give me a second" he answered.

"Ok" I nodded and I watched as he walked towards the radio next to the bar. I then sat and watched as he turned the dark grey radio on; and he flicked through the stations until we both heard a slow piece of classical music start to play.

He then slowly walked back to me and stood on my left hand side and offered his right hand. I smiled up at him as I slowly stood up and pushed my chair back; I then slid my left hand into his right and he led me to the small dance floor that was in front of the bar.

We then took the waltz pose and we started to slowly sway along to the music; we danced like this for a few moments before I pulled my hands away from Ben. His face dropped in confusion; but as I wrapped my arms around his neck he grinned down at me as he snaked his arms around my waist.

As we started to sway on the spot I snuggled my face into Ben's right shoulder and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. I then started to think about whether leaving was the right thing; no it wasn't the right thing for me and Ben - but it was the right thing for our baby. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to them. I didn't have a good role model growing up given who my mother was; but I could tell that sticking around wasn't probably the best thing to do. I had to keep our baby safe; and they had to come before mine and Ben's happiness - for the time being.

I then started to wonder about whether I was carrying a son or daughter and my mind started to think about every variation. They could be a boy that looks like either me or Ben; or a daughter that looks like me or Ben. I started to imagine what it would be like to hold them for the first time; to look into their perfect little face and fall in love with them. My mind then went onto all the milestones that me and Ben could have with our baby - going on picnics, having family time, Christmas, birthday's and picking them up from school.

"This is perfect" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my perfect train of thought.

"I know" I muttered. "Shame it has to end" I sighed as I looked up at him and smiled meekly.

"Well the night is still young" he said happily.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I don't want it to end" I pouted.

"Me neither" he agreed; and we both smiled at each other. Ben then pressed a brief kiss against mine; and when we pulled away we cuddled back together. We then went on to enjoy the rest of our evening alone. I just hoped that our plan to get back home secretly without Uma finding us was going to work - as the last thing me and Ben needed was any more drama.


	11. Chapter 11

After finishing our dance we then sat on the leather couches cuddled in silence as we watched the fire. As I continued to enjoy the remainder of my time with Ben I still couldn't escape the mixed feeling of doing best for our baby and supporting Ben throughout this Uma situation. Even though I was crippled with pain and guilt at the fact that I was leaving Ben I was driven to protect our baby; and just like Ben they were innocent in all of this but I needed to make sure that they weren't going to be at risk of any harm.

When we left the Belle Vue Lounge and climbed back into Ben's limousine I couldn't help but give the Belle Vue Lounge one last glance. This was probably the last time in a while, if not at all, that I would have the lifestyle that Ben gave me. Yes at some point he would find out about our little one but when he did there were going to be three situations that we wound find ourselves in.

First of all, he could only know about mine and his baby as he was in fact the father to Uma's baby. There was no way that she was going to tolerate another contender to the throne in years to come; and sadly as her baby is older than mine they would take the crown of Auradon.

Second of all if Ben wasn't the father to Uma's baby we could continue where we left off, well that was on the assumption that Ben would be happy about our baby. Yes children was something that me and Ben had talked about in the past; but not now so I didn't know he was going to react - which led us into the third possible situation.

Thirdly if Ben wasn't the father to Uma's baby he could completely freak out, especially given what he was currently going through. I would understand this; but I knew that if he wasn't ready for a baby then we would have to talk about where this would leave us - as I knew that I couldn't do anything to hurt Ben's baby.

As I cuddled into Ben as we started to make our way back to Auradon Castle I pushed away what each of these situations would mean for me and Ben. I know which one I secretly hoped for; but I didn't want to fixate upon it too much in case it didn't go the way that me and Ben wanted to. As this would break my heart even further as it was already currently in the process of shattering into a thousand pieces.

* * *

When the limousine pulled to stop me and Ben broke apart from our make out session and we smiled sweetly at each other.

"Ready when you are my love" he smiled at me as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Ok" I smiled back.

"See you later Dawson" Ben directed to his driver.

"Ok your Majesty" I heard Dawson reply. "Lady Mal" he added.

"Goodnight" me and Ben said together which made Dawson chuckle. Me and Ben then tightened our arms around each other and we smiled at each other; I then quickly teleported into my room in the right wing. We both chuckled as we landed on my bed. We then started to gaze into each other's eyes as I continued to let my brain plague me about what I was about to do.

"What's wrong Mal?" He questioned, which broke me out of my train of thought.

"I'm just thinking that we did have plans to live here" I advised.

"We still have plans" he replied.

"You can't say that Ben" I sighed.

"Mal I believe that we will get married" I urged. "Live here" he continued. "And have children of our own" he finished and I pursed my lips together.

"But-" I began as I started to think about whether I should tell him about our baby.

"No buts Mal" he urged cutting me off and making the decision for me to stay quiet. "We just have to listen to our hearts and believe" he stressed.

"I am trying Ben" I urged back. "I really am" I added. "It's just I can't come to believe it fully until we know the truth" I advised. This was the truth I couldn't make myself believe that me and Ben could enjoy a life together until the paternity of Uma's baby. I couldn't bring myself to start to hope and dream about the life and children that we wanted.

"I know baby" he said with a meek smile. "But as long as we have each other I know that we will get through this" he added.

"You told the council that you might have to marry Uma" I reminded him as I started to run my fingers slowly through his hair.

"I know" he sighed. "Error in bad judgement" he added as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. "But I have a few ideas to stop that" he advised. "Should that happen" he gulped.

"Like what?" I questioned in confusion.

"Abdication" he muttered.

"What?" I asked in shock. I didn't want Ben to give up his crown; he was born to be King. This Kingdom needed him; and it wasn't going to be fair to take him away from his duty. And surely he knew that him abdicating would have consequences?

"Ben you can't do that" I stressed.

"I can" he pressed. "Yes a lot of people would be upset-" he continued. "But you are my world" he smiled at me.

"And you are mine Ben-" I began as I brought my right hand down and cupped the left hand side of his face. "But I don't want you to give up your throne" I advised sadly.

"I know that baby" he replied. "But I will if it means we can be together" he shrugged.

"I don't think it will work" I advised.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"If you abdicate Uma will act as regent until your child is old enough to take the throne" I said as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I started to panic at this thought.

"No she won't!" He exclaimed. "The council would never allow her to be regent; they would vote a leader" he explained.

"Someone has been looking into this" I teased.

"Of course" he chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"So you are happy for your son or daughter to rule in years to come?" I asked. "Have nothing to do with them?" I added. Yes I wanted a life with Ben and our baby; but I didn't want him to give up his duty. I also knew that if he was the father to Uma's baby he wouldn't turn his back on his baby. Yes I would come to terms with this but I would never expect to give up on his Kingdom or baby.

"Well I would have to have something to do with them Mal" he confirmed.

"I know" I nodded. "I just don't want to think about these things" I confessed. "Everything is just getting too much" I admitted as I tried to push away the continuing burning of apprehension in my stomach.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he dropped his arms from me and he pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be ok Mal" I heard him say over my right shoulder. "I promise" he vowed.

"I hope so Ben" I answered as I snuggled into him. "I hope so" I muttered to myself. I didn't know what life had planned for me and Ben as a couple; but I knew that I was doing the right thing protecting our baby - and this is what I was currently concentrating on.


	12. Chapter 12

After making out for what felt like a perfect eternity me and Ben then went and got ready for bed; I was glad that I had suggested that me and Ben have this time together. We were both going to need it and hold it dear when I leave; and I knew that I couldn't tell Ben about what I was intending to do - he would never let me leave.

When I walked back into my bedroom; I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ben was already waiting for me, dressed in nothing more than his dark blue boxers with small golden crowns on.

"Mal" I heard him say as I started to make my way over to the left hand side of the bed.

"Yes?" I answered, not looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?" I heard him say causing me to look up at him to see A sea of concern in his usually calm leaf green eyes. "You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"Just thinking about how things are for us at the moment" I advised as I climbed onto the bed and started to pull the covers back.

"I see" he noted. "Mal let's not try and think about that" he dismissed. "I know it is difficult to do but I just want to be in the moment with you right now" he smiled as he rolled onto his right side and propped himself up on his right elbow.

"I know" I muttered as I rolled onto my left side and copied his actions. "Nothing is going to ruin this moment" I smiled as I really wanted to spend our time together wisely. "I just want to be with you" I said lovingly as I reached over with my right hand and I cupped the left hand side of his face.

"And I just want to be with you" he replied as we both kicked the covers back. "Come here" he grinned and we both cuddled together.

"Hmmm" I purred as Ben pulled the covers over us. "I've missed this" I smiled as I snuggled into the crux of his neck.

"Me too" I heard him say and I slowly looked up at him. "I love you Ben" I advised as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "Please never ever forget that" I urged as I stared into his eyes.

"I never will" he promised as he brushed his nose against mine. "As long as you don't forget that I love you" he smiled. "And that you are the only one for me" he promised.

"I will Ben" I promised as I dropped my hands from his face and I quickly slid my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I couldn't help but let my face drop in pain and disappointment over his shoulder; I hated the fact that I was going to hurt him but I needed to keep our baby safe. Until I knew where me and Ben stood after the truth finally came out about Uma's baby; I was currently being driven by how much pain and risk our little one was at and I could only hope that Ben would understand my actions - in time.

When we pulled away we grinned at each other and we began to gaze in each other's eyes. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how much I loved Ben. He was everything to me; which is why this situation was breaking me in two. Before I could fixate on this any further I crushed my lips against his lips and I sighed against his lips as I felt his lips move against mine. I then felt Ben slid his hands onto my hips as his lips continued to slowly move against mine. I slowly slid my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and his tongue slid against mine. We moaned against each other's mouths as our arms tightened around each other; which kept our bodies pressed tightly against each other's. When the need to breath came we broke away and rested our foreheads against each other's as we started to work on calming our breathing down.

I watched as Ben smiled at me and before I could say or do anything he pressed his lips against mine once more. When he crushed his lips against mine once more and we started to fall into a long and loving make out session. The longer the kisses went on the more heated they got; I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me. I moaned against his mouth again when his tongue slid against mine; we broke apart for a few seconds to quickly take a breath before our lips found each other once more. We started to kiss quickly and passionately and then it started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth and tongue clanging together. After kissing like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled happily at each other. Yes I was happy that me and Ben had this time together; as it was what was going to get me through this whole mess.


	13. Chapter 13

_*That Night* _

* * *

After me and Ben made out we cuddled together and chatted aimlessly until we both fell asleep in each other's arms. Thankfully before I fell asleep I was able to set an alarm on my phone to wake me up; but I had knocked it onto vibrate so it wouldn't disturb my sleeping Beast.

When I heard the alarm go off I then slowly and carefully untangled myself from Ben so I could turn the alarm off. Thereafter I glanced down and smiled as I heard Ben growling in his sleep peacefully next to me, part of me didn't want to leave him - but I knew that it is what is for the best for our baby.

After magically and thankfully quietly packing everything I then wrote Ben a letter; all the way through writing the letter I poured my heart and soul into it. I told him how this situation was making me feel; however after I re-read the letter and I started to feel guilty that I had left my pregnancy out of the letter. But he deserved better than finding out about me being pregnant like this; he needed to be told face to face. So with this in mind I made myself a promise that I would find a way to tell him soon - hopefully when the time came to it he would want to talk to me, but I would understand if he didn't - as I am about to really hurt him. Something I had promised that I would never do!

When I finished the letter I folded it and placed it on my pillow; I then took off my engagement, promise and Ben's signet ring and placed it on top of the letter. Seeing them lie on the letter like that made it seem so final; but right now I had to do what was best for our baby.

I watched Ben sleep for a little while before I turned away from him, picked up my bags and walked onto the balcony; I had a rough idea where to go - I just hoped it was safe enough. So with this in mind I teleported to the cottage in the middle of the forest on the grounds of Auradon Castle.

I landed harshly on the ground with a thump and when my eyes landed on the beautiful large cottage home I smiled. The last time that I had been here was just a couple of weeks before our engagement party. It felt like a lifetime away. So much had changed since then and I could only hope that even though the odds were currently against us I still hoped that we could be together some time in the future.

I then broke out of my train of thought my eyes then landed on my new home once more and I smiled again. There were two sets of French doors that opened onto a large fully enclosed garden, which also had a sheltered sunny patio. There was a white picket fence that was around the cottage and the rose garden and pond. Inside the three storey cottage it has an open fire with stone surround, beautiful solid oak floors and hand crafted oak doors when I felt really gave it a homely feel. Finally on the roof there were dark brown titles and a chimney sticking up and the window and doors were made up of a lovely sandy oak wood.

I then quickly enchanted the area so no one could see or hear any noises coming from the cottage. I knew that when Ben knew about me leaving He would search the Kingdom for me. Yes using magic was probably cheating and I also knew that Fairy Godmother would probably be keeping an eye out for any magic being used. So with this thought in mind I quickly used another spell to hide the trace of my magic so I couldn't be discovered.

When I walked into the cottage I quickly closed the door and used magic to lock it; I placed my bags onto the floor and quickly turned the alarm off. If I let the alarm go off then security would come looking and it would arouse suspicion if they couldn't find the cottage.

After the alarm was disabled I then went to pick up my bags but I froze when my eyes landed on a photo of Ben and his family. I kept a sudden wave of overwhelming feelings which caused me to slowly drop down onto my knees as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

I hated what I had just done. I was actually debating about going back before Ben wakes up. but what was keeping me where I was was the continuing panic about what could happen to mine and Ben's baby. I couldn't bear the thought of them getting hurt in anyway; I was in so much love with them already I didn't want anything to happen to them.

I pushed away the hurt and pain that I was about to inflict on Ben - I just hoped that someday he could forgive me.


	14. Chapter 14

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

When my eyes rolled I couldn't help but smile; when I fell asleep I was cuddled into Mal. We hadn't spent much time together recently but the fact that we were able to spend the night together without any disruptions was perfect. We didn't do anything more than making out and cuddling - but that was enough.

This whole situation with Uma was really scaring me - I couldn't remember sleeping with her and to be honest I didn't want her baby to be mine. I only wanted to have children with Mal; my beautiful purple princess. I know that we both were going through a very hard time at the moment but hopefully things would go our way and we would be able to return to our original plans.

I turned over in my sleep and moved my hand in the bed; I started to feel the sheet and they were lukewarm where Mal had been lying. As I opened my eyes I hoped that she was only in the bathroom and I was met with a very sombre scene in front of me. The room looked like it has been stripped of anything to do with Mal; which started to worry me.

"Mal!" I called out and I fell into further panic when she didn't call back to me. Instead I looked back to where she had been lying and I froze. Instead in her place was a letter and on top of the letter there was her engagement, promise and my signet ring. I really didn't like the look of this at all; I didn't want to open the letter as given the fact that Mal wasn't here and she had left her rings. However I wanted to know what she had written; so I slowly picked up the rings and slid my signet ring back on my index finger and her engagement and promise ring on my little finger. I felt my eyes start to water as I picked up the letter; before I unfolded it to read:

* * *

_Dearest Ben,_

_I know that this is probably one of the worst ways that I could have done this; I should have had the courage to tell you face to face. But given that I have left you this letter it will show you how I am feeling right now - a coward! I don't have the courage or strength to look you in the eyes to tell you that I need to go; I need to give us both a chance. Yes it hasn't been confirmed whether you are the father to Uma's baby yet but this whole situation is so overwhelming and I don't know how to deal with it. I know that I should probably wait and see whether you actually are the father and support you through this but I can't Ben I am really sorry. I hate myself for doing this to you; and I always will. I never deserved you; it's just I don't know how I should feel. I want to be there for you; but it just hurts so bad. __I__ can't just sit around idle Ben it is driving me nuts! I love you so much and this is killing me! I feel like I finally had my happily ever after with you and it has been taken away._

_Please don't think that I am mad at you Ben; whether you have slept with Uma or not this isn't your fault. You have been caught up in the war between me and Uma; and the fact that you are now going through this is something that I will never forgive myself for. If the baby is in fact yours don't feel guilty for having to marry Uma; I know that the council expects things from you - no matter how unfair or how much they hurt._

_Ben you are a good man, and I know that you will only want to stand by your child and that is something that I will never hold against you. But the longer that me and you are in this situation the more that I see that we can't keep up this pretence; I have lost you. I know you want to find a way of fixing this but me becoming your mistress isn't it. I know you didn't mean to hurt me with that suggestion; you were just clutching at straws to try and make sure that we could both be in each other's lives._

_We may see each other at some point; but this is something that I can't really promise._

_I love you Ben, please believe me when I say that. I always have, and I always will._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Mal_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

After reading the letter I curled tightly into a ball and started to sob; I felt as if my world has ended as I had lost Mal forever. I know that she felt like she felt like a coward but I couldn't really blame her for this; this situation had pushed her to her limits. Yes I would have preferred her to stay and at least talk to me about this; yes I probably would have stopped her from leaving. I didn't want to live a life without Mal; I saw no way how I could - and hopefully I would be able to find her to tell her this.

I hate how I have been forced into this situation; I know it sounds horrible but I don't know if I could ever bond with a baby that was forced from me. Because that was the problem with this; I would never sleep with Uma willingly so I feel very vulnerable at the fact that I might have fathered a child with her.

I didn't want Mal to feel bad for not being able to tolerate this situation; and it hurts me to know how much this is hurting her. I don't want to think that I have lost Mal; and I will never give up hoping that we will find our way back to each other. I was never going to give up on her or us.

So with a heavy heart I went back to mine and Mal's rooms and got changed before ringing our family and calling a meeting. I needed to tell them that Mal has left; but we all needed to make sure that we did everything in our power to get her back.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched as my family walked into my office a short while later; and unfortunately Uma, Gil and Harry followed them in - they must have seen everyone walking into my office.

"Ben what is this all about?" My father asked in confusion.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mal?" Evie asked in confusion.

"No" I muttered sadly as I looked down. "No we can't" I added and when I looked up I noticed that there was an excited glint in Uma's eyes.

"What do you mean can't?" Carlos asked for the room.

"Ben is what going on?" My mother asked. I felt my mouth go dry; I didn't want to tell them they Mal was gone as it would actually make it more real. But I needed to tell them; so they could help me look for her.

"Mal has gone" I finally admitted into the room after a few seconds of silence.

"Gone?" Jay repeated. "What do you mean gone?" He asked.

"She's gone" I stated as a lump started to form in my throat. "Left me a letter" I added as I felt my eyes start to water. "Saying that this whole situation is too much for her and she doesn't know what to do" I finished explaining. I watched as Uma, Harry and Gil all threw each other a look but I chose to ignore it; I didn't care what they thought right now all I cared about was finding Mal.

"I'm ringing her" Evie said as she quickly pulled her phone out.

"I've tried" I sighed sadly as tears flowed down my cheeks. "Her phone is off" I added.

"I see" Evie noted in defeat.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos added. "We need to find her" he urged.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I don't want to lose her" I said as I rubbed my eyes free from tears.

"Really Ben?" Uma asked sarcastically causing us all to look over to her. "You know that you had to drop her" she said bitterly. "We are getting married; like it or not" she added.

"We are not getting married Uma" I muttered. "I am marrying Mal" I reminded her.

"You can't!" She snapped. "I am pregnant with your baby!" She exclaimed as she cupped her stomach.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet" I reminded her harshly.

"I don't care if you don't believe me" she dismissed. "I know the truth" she urged. "And you all soon will" she added as she threw us all a smug glance. "I am going to be your Queen; and believe me things are going to change around here" she warned us.

"No they aren't!" I snapped back. "Because you aren't calling the shots Uma" I stated. "I am!" I snapped. "Mal is my Queen; now and for always!" I growled. "Your baby isn't going to change that" I finished.

"We will see" she returned.

"LUCIFER WOMAN!" I shouted as I stood up. "Can't you see? I don't want to be with you" I added.

"I know you don't" she answered. "But we are in this mess" she shrugged. "Me, you and our baby" she cooed as she stroked her stomach.

"Uma you forced me-" I started.

"No I didn't!" She fired back. "You were very involved; and willing" she advised.

"I was under a trance Uma!" I snapped; I then saw her open her mouth to speak but she was cut off by my father.

"Both of you calm down!" He snapped.

"No" Uma urged. "No I won't!" She snapped. "It's not my fault that you all are finally realising what Mal is-" she started and I couldn't help but growl at this. How dare she! How dare she start to pull Mal to bits; I wouldn't allow it! "A weak, pathetic waste of space who runs at the sight of trouble" she sang smugly. "It was only a matter of time before she left you" she directed to me. "We-" she began again as she cupped her stomach. "Have just done you a favour" she finished. The room then fell into silence for a few seconds; I couldn't help but glare at Uma before I quickly stormed out of the room. I don't care if she says I'm the father to her baby; there had to be a way for me and Mal to be together - and I was going to find it and Mal.


	16. Chapter 16

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of days had passed since I had left Ben and my life as his consort and fiancé behind for the time being and to be honest I still didn't know how to feel about it. I was currently spending most of my day in bed thinking about what would have been and crying. However I had come to the decision that I needed to start putting things into actions for me and my little one for the time being.

So with this thought in mind I decided that since I wasn't now using my phone I needed to get another one in case of emergencies; I also needed to get some more food shopping. However I had a plan to make sure that I wasn't found...

I used magic to change my appearance; instead of my bright purple locks I now had bright blond hair that trailed all the way down my back. I had also changed my nose slightly; and I changed my normally striking and bright green eyes to a dark chocolate brown. I had also changed my clothes and I made sure that I didn't wear anything green or purple - which was hard given that most of my clothes were in my colours. So I changed into a dark blue skirt; white vest and blue pumps; and I tied my hair up with a navy bobble.

So after I checked my appearance once more in the mirror I nodded to myself as I threw a navy bag over my right shoulder. I then teleported myself from my new home so I could venture into the world and get what me and my baby currently needed.

* * *

I was now packing away my food after a very successful shopping trip; and I glanced at what else I had bought – a new mobile phone and a couple of pregnancy books. First of all I bought the phone in case I needed it; as I knew if I currently turned my phone on it was going to go ballistic with texts, missed calls and voice mails. But I didn't want to completely close myself from the world; it felt too much like a risk to not have a back up plan in case I needed it. So I planned to put everyone's numbers in – just in case.

Also I didn't know how to feel buying pregnancy books; but as I was currently on my own with no one to ask questions about I thought it would be wise. So the three books that I had bought were called 'How to grow a baby and push it out', 'Happy Mum, Happy Baby' and 'Parenting the sh*t out of life – for people who happen to be parents (or might be soon)'. The books themselves looks very funny and informative and I couldn't wait to read them and learn everything that I needed to know about bringing my perfect little one into the world.

My mind then started to remind me about the health classes that I had in Auradon Prep; and I remember that a doctor and midwife is needed. I didn't want to be completely restless so I think it is probably for the best that I saw a doctor. However I didn't know how this would work; as surely Ben had the full kingdom looking for me. Yes I knew that I needed to be careful; but I knew that due to patient confidentiality they weren't allowed to tell Ben anything.

I didn't really want to make a fuss by getting any other doctor involved; so with this in mind I turned my phone on. Just as I thought my phone started to go ballistic but I ignored it and quickly opened my contacts and typed Doctor Cameron's number into my new phone.

"Hello " I heard Doctor Cameron say as he answered the phone.

"Hello Doctor Cameron" I replied as I turned my phone off to stop it going off every few seconds.

"Lady Mal?" he questioned in confusion.

"Are you in your office?" I enquired.

"Where are you? His Majesty is looking for you" he advised and my mind started to spitefully show me Ben and my family looking around the Kingdom for me.

"Are you alone?" I answered not answering his question. Yes I needed Doctor Cameron's help; but I was only going to give him the information that I believed that he needed to know.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I'm alone in my office" he added.

"Good" I answered. "I am aware that Ben is looking for me" I clarified. "But I don't want you to tell him that you've spoken to me" I offered; hoping that he would do as I asked. "Please?" I begged. "I need your help" I advised and we fell into an awkward silence which told me he was thinking about what I was asking him.

"Ok" he finally answered. "What do you need me to?" he questioned and I nodded at this. Things were starting to come together; which was starting to make me feel better about the situation - ever so slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks had passed since I went to see Doctor Cameron after I rang him asking for his help; and things had changed.

I was currently well into my pregnancy at sixteen weeks pregnant and thankfully I was passed my morning sickness as they really had taken it out of me. I had only seen Doctor Cameron twice; first of all to confirm my pregnancy and secondly to do a quick scan to make sure that our baby was ok. I felt really guilty at the fact that Ben wasn't here with me; but it needed to be this way at the moment.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Doctor Cameron told me that everything was ok with mine and Ben's little one. And since my scan I hadn't spoken to Doctor Cameron; as I didn't want to risk bumping into anyone. And also as another precaution I changed my appearance on both appointments with Doctor Cameron. This did worry Doctor Cameron; but thankfully he had done as I asked and not told anyone that I had come to see him - or why.

* * *

I had started redecorating the cottage; I had painted the walls purple and I had moved things out of one rooms to make the nursery. I actually found this therapeutic; like I had finally found some peace in the storm that was currently around me. I knew that no one would come looking at the cottage; and even if they did they would never find it.

I had planned how I could tell Ben over and over again; but I kept chickening out at the thought of what Uma night do. She wasn't going to want any competition for the crown; as in the future if her baby took the crown of Auradon my baby could try and usurp them. She wouldn't want that; she wants complete power and control - one way or another. And she had already proven she would go to extreme lengths to get what she wanted.

I know at some point I will need to tell Ben; but right now I think it is best that we both have space - even though it is tearing us both apart.

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

It has been weeks since I last saw Mal and it is killing me. I just wanted to be with her so much; I missed seeing her smile and being cuddled into her. I didn't know where she had gone; but I was going to make sure that I found her.

* * *

After storming out of my office after telling everyone that Mal had gone I arranged for the police in all parts of the kingdom to help search for Mal. Evie, Jay and Carlos roamed the Isle of the Lost looking for her numerous times and no one had managed to find her. But I never was going to give up - Mal was my one true love and I would make this right.

* * *

As the weeks passed by there was still no sign of Mal; and Uma was trying to become more present in my life. She had moved into Mal's rooms which was something that I tried to fight but lost; Uma said that these rooms were now hers and after having countless arguments over this I gave up - as I just wanted to find Mal. However when I locked our bedroom doors and told Uma that she wasn't coming in she said that she was fine with this - for now.

* * *

Uma asked me to go to scans with her; and even though I fought against this I finally decided to go along with her. If this was my child it wasn't their fault how they were conceived - it just didn't feel right. And when I saw the picture on the screen I started to have mixed feelings; this is something that I should be going through with Mal. Not Uma, never Uma! However I promised myself that I would do right by the baby if they were in fact mine.


	18. Chapter 18

_*Four months pass* _

* * *

I was currently stood on the balcony to my bedroom looking out over Auradon wishing I knew where Mal was. However before I could fixate on this any further I heard my mother call out to me.

"Ben" she repeated.

"Aha" I replied still looking over my kingdom.

"Ben look at me" my mother asked and when I turned around I saw that they both had awkward looks on their face.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked. "Have we found Mal?" I added as I threw them a hopeful look.

"No" my father answered as they both started to look uneasy. "It would appear that Uma has gone into labour" he advised.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. This can't be happening! I needed more time! "She isn't due for another three weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Yes" my mother nodded. "I know" she added.

"No!" I exclaimed. "This can't be happening" I said as I shook my head. "I need more time; I'm not ready to find out whether that baby is mine" I urged. "I don't want to marry Uma" I stressed in disbelief.

"We know Ben" my father sighed. "But if you don't you risk your kingdom" he reminded me.

"I know!" I exclaimed again as I threw my arms up dramatically. "That is all I have had!" I snapped. "Well you know what?" I asked sarcastically.

"What?" My mother responded.

"I don't care about the kingdom" I advised. "I only care about Mal" I continued as I balled my fists up. "If I am going to be forced to marry Uma then I will abdicate" I declared.

"Ben you can't do that" my father said in shock.

"I can" I replied. "And I will" I advised. "I don't want the crown if I can't be with Mal; and Uma will come to learn this if her baby is mine" I warned and I watched as they both threw each other a concerned look. This was the truth if I was the father to Uma's baby then I was going to abdicate so if Uma married me she would never become Queen. I then watched as my father opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Cogsworth walked into the room.

"Sorry your Grace" Cogsworth advised.

"Yes Cogsworth?" I replied.

"Uma is asking for you" he advised as I sighed. "She says she wants you there for the birth of-" he started. "Her child" he offered.

"I see" I nodded. "Well I best be going" I sighed sadly again before I started to leave the room. And as I did this I started to beg and plead with myself that I wasn't the father - so I could return to my search for Mal.


	19. Chapter 19

_*Jay's POV* _

* * *

Me and Carlos were just on our way back to Auradon Castle; we had just been looking around Auradon City centre when Evie rang me to tell me that Uma had gone into labour. She then told us that she and Doug were going to meet us back at Auradon Castle so we could all be there for Ben.

I hated what my sister and Ben were going through; I hoped that Ben wasn't the father and then we could continue our search for Mal. We had looked everywhere where we thought she might have gone and even in places where we never thought she would be - we just wanted her safe and back at home.

"Oh there you are" a voice slurred and when me and Carlos turned around we saw a very drunk Harry stumbling around outside the grounds of Auradon Castle. "I knew you-" he started but stopped to hiccup. "Would be here" he grinned. "What's the matter?" He sang as he continued to sway. "Trying to get onto your new Queen's good books early hey?" He winked at us.

"I thought you would be up there" I snapped as both me and Carlos balled out fists up. Neither of us could stand Harry Hook and we both weren't in the mood for his gloating.

"Given that she wouldn't let you leave her side" Carlos added.

"Well as she is in labour she doesn't want me there" he shrugged. "She wants that wet sap of a King with her" he said sarcastically.

"Hey! We both exclaimed.

"Don't call Ben that!" I warned him.

"I will call him what I like!" He growled. "I don't even know why I agreed to this" he muttered. "Uma's time is numbered" he slurred.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked and Harry started to laugh heartily at us.

"Spoilers!" He sang before he started clapping.

"No!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of Harry and I slammed him against a nearby tree. "What did you mean?" I grimaced and I watched as Harry threw a look at me and Carlos before he nodded.

"Well I don't see no point in hiding it now" he smirked. "You'll know soon enough" he sang.

"Know what?" Carlos urged.

"That Ben isn't the father to Uma's baby" he advised. "I am" he admitted before he broke out onto a laughing fit. I couldn't help but fall into shock at this and as I did this I let go of Harry and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. I then turned and threw a concerned look at Carlos and we both shook our heads.

I couldn't believe the extremes that Uma, Harry and Gil would go to to try and get onto the throne of Auradon. I would never forgive them as long as I lived; especially as they have driven our sister away. I knew that me, Evie and Carlos were going to do everything in our power to get Mal back - but first of all we needed Ben to hear the truth!


	20. Chapter 20

After dragging Harry kicking and screaming into Auradon Castle we dragged him to Ben's rooms and was met with a very confused Adam and Belle.

"Adam, Belle" Carlos said as we harshly threw Harry to the floor. "We need to speak to Ben now" he urged.

"He's with Uma" Belle advised. "She won't let him leave her side" she sighed.

"Well I think he needs to for this" I urged as Harry stood back up and tried to leave. "Will you stop struggling?" I whined as he tried to get away from me.

"Why do you have Harry?" Adam asked us.

"Tell them!" Carlos shouted. "Tell them what you have just told us!" He demanded.

"Nah!" He laughed so I harshly shoved him against a nearby wall.

"You open your mouth Hook-" I started menacingly. "Or I will squish you like the bug you are" I warned him darkly as I tightened my hands on him.

"I am not scared of you Jay" he cooed.

"I know" I grimaced. "But you are scared of what your father is going to do to you when we send you back!" I snapped and I watched as his face dropped at this.

"Ok" he nodded. "Ok" he repeated as he looked over to Adam and Belle. "Ben's not the father" he advised. "I am" he admitted which made both of their faces drop in shock. "We planned this so Uma could get onto the throne of Auradon and let the barrier down" he admitted further.

"What?" Adam and Belle both gasped.

"You mean to tell me you three have put our son and Mal through hell just for an evil scheme?" Adam growled as he balled his fists up.

"Yes" Harry confirmed and we all heard another low growl come from Adam before he stormed into where Ben and Uma was.

"Hey!" The midwife exclaimed as we all stormed into the room. "You can't be in here" she advised. "Only mother and father" she added and I watched as Ben threw us all a confused look.

"Well Ben better leave then" Adam dismissed.

"What?" Ben asked slowly and I could see a glimmer of hope enter his eyes.

"You are not the father" Adam advised as we shoved Harry harshly and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "He is!" He spat and we all saw Uma's face drop.

"No he isn't!" She insisted.

"Uma he just told us everything!" I snapped.

"You are pretending that that baby is my son's so you can get onto the throne of Auradon" Belle said sadly and Ben's eyes widened in shock. "To let the barrier down" she added as Ben pulled his hand from Uma's and he slid away from her.

"Well he is lying!" She grimaced. "He's only jealous!" She spat as she threw him a dark look.

"I am not Mistress" Harry slurred as he climbed to his knees. "We both know that he couldn't father your children" he sang.

"Don't!" Belle snapped. "Don't you dare say things about your King that way!" She shouted before the room went silent and we all looked over to Ben.

"Uma is this true?" He muttered as he slowly looked over to her.

"No!" She exclaimed. "As you can see Harry is very drunk!" She spat. "And this is wishful-" she started but stopped when she cupped her stomach. "UUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!" She cries out in pain. "Thinking on his part" she painted. "This baby is yours" she smiled meekly to me.

"Well I guess only time will tell" Ben muttered as the room fell into silence once more. I knew Ben was right but I was also hoping that Harry was right - and that we could bring our Mal home.


	21. Chapter 21

_*Eight hours later* _

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"That's it!" Uma's midwife called. "She is here!" She smiled over to me and Uma. I watched as Uma started to pant and work on her breathing as I slid my hand out of hers. Uma has insisted that I helped her through her labour and as she did this she had gripped my hand tightly, and was asking me to promise that I would stand by our child. And I stated only if the child was mine; which she would try and reassure me that they were. "There you go Uma, Your Majesty, your Princess" she added as she put the baby onto Uma's bare chest under the blanket that was currently wrapped around her.

When I looked down at her I couldn't help but meekly smile she had a tiff of bright blue hair sticking out of her head. Her skin was just a few shades lighter than her mother's; however I started to fill with hope when I saw that she had bright blue eyes. I know that baby's eye colour can change but she had the same blue eyes as Harry.

"She's perfect" Uma smiled warmly at her daughter. "We make beautiful baby's" she noted.

"Maybe" I muttered. "We still need to do the DNA test" I reminded her and I watched as her face dropped as she looked up at me.

"Oh that can wait a couple of days" she dismissed.

"No" I urged. "It needs to be done now" I advised. This had gone on long enough; I needed to be put out of my misery - so I actually knew where I stood.

"Well you need my consent!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you fighting us on this Uma?" I questioned darkly. "I thought you wanted to be Queen?" I pressed.

"I do" she confirmed. "But I have just given birth Ben" she reminded me harshly.

"Yes" I agreed. "And we need to know who the father is" I added. "For her sake more than anything else" I finished as I nodded down at the baby in her arms. We all then watched as Uma looked me up and down before she threw a glance at the now sober Harry, who was currently looking longingly at the bundle in Uma's arms.

"Ok" she nodded and she then slowly handed her over to me. As I brought her to my chest she snuggled in and I couldn't help but smile down at her; she was a beautiful baby - and if she was mine I would be very proud of her. "I want to call her Ursula" I heard her say as I slowly stood up. "She will be a perfect Queen" she added as I started to walk towards Fairy Godmother, who had just entered the room.

"Maybe" I muttered as I watched as Fairy Godmother then quickly swabbed Ursula's mouth. As I walked back towards Uma and handed her Ursula I heard Fairy Godmother start to perform the DNA test (as both mine and Harry's DNA had already been taken). And when I turned around I saw that two samples had turned bright green and one had turned bright blue.

"So?" My father asked for everyone. "Who is the father?" He added nervously.

"I am sorry your Majesty-" Fairy Godmother started which made me start to feel deflated. I now had a daughter with a woman that I barely knew; and due to this I had lost my soul mate - something of which I knew that I would never get over. "But you are not the baby's father" she added and I felt the despair start to ebb away from me. "Harry is" she confirmed.

"Really?" I urged.

"Yes" she confirmed. "The green samples are Harry and Ursula-" she started to explain. "You are the blue one" she finished.

"I see" I nodded. "So it would appear that your plan has backfired Uma!" I snapped at her. "Are you happy with yourself?" I added bitterly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you happy that you have driven Mal away?" I shouted and I feel into shock as she laughed at me.

"You are really going to mention her name now?" She asked sarcastically. "She left you Ben" she reminded me smugly. "Get over it!" She teased.

"No!" I snapped. "No I will not" I urged. "Because I am going to find Mal; and she is going to be my Queen" I vowed. "You have some thinking to do the pair of you" I added as I threw both Uma and Harry a glance.

"What?" Harry asked as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"What about?" Uma pressed.

"Whether your daughter goes to the Isle with you-" I began. "Or whether you want her to be adopted into a family in Auradon" I offered.

"You can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed as Uma quickly shook her head at this.

"No!" I advised as I dropped my arms from my chest. "It's is up to you" I shrugged. "You are her parents after all" I advised as I turned around to look at everyone.

"Father" I stated.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I want guards around this room" I demanded and he nodded at this.

"Fairy Godmother" I said as I looked over to her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I want Uma's shell removing from this room and a magic block placed please" I advised and she nodded at this. "Uma can have a few days rest and then the three of them are to be returned back to the Isle" I explained. "In the meanwhile-" I continued. "I am going to find Mal; she needs to come home" I finished and I watched as everyone smiled at this. I then quickly left the room feeling very hopeful that I was going to be able to find Mal. And when I did we would be able to get our lives back on track before any of this sorry mess started.


	22. Chapter 22

**AURADON CASTLE**

**Tuesday 6th February 2018**

* * *

**KING STILL IN SEARCH FOR SOUL MATE AFTER DNA REVEAL!**

* * *

It has been proved that His Royal Highness King Benevolent Florian Adams is not the father to Miss Uma Arsulu's baby.

The father is in fact Mr Harry Hook, who is Miss Arsulu's first mate back on the Isle of the Lost. It has transpired that this was a plot to get Miss Arsulu onto the throne of Auradon.

Father, Mother and Baby have all since been sent back to the Isle, His Majesty did offer for the child (who has been named Ursula) to stay in Auradon but this was declined.

His Majesty is still searching for his beloved, Lady Maleficent Faery, who disappeared in the mist of all this drama.

His Royal Highnesses has appreciated all of the support that he has received from around the kingdom; and urged for his consort to come home as he misses her very much.

* * *

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**


	23. Chapter 23

_*Doctor Cameron's POV*_

* * *

I had just received the news that his Majesty wasn't the father to Miss Alusru's baby. Whilst this made me happy to hear this, this news also brought on a new situation. I was sure that the Lady Mal may not know about the birth of the baby; especially given the fact that the baby was born early. However I didn't know whether it was my place to try and get involved; and after a lot of tossing and turning with my conscious I decided that I needed to tell Lady Mal. His Majesty and the Lady Mal deserved to be happy; they had been through so much already and they deserved to be each other's happy ending – especially with the baby on the way.

So with this in mind I pulled my phone out and rang the unknown number that rang she rang me on; as thankfully she hadn't kept the number withheld.

"Hello" I heard her say uncertainly.

"Dame Mal-" I replied.

"Doctor Cameron" she answered and I heard her yawn. "Is everything ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah" I replied. "I just needed to tell you something" I advised as I started to hope that she wasn't about to panic about the news that I was about to tell her.

"What?" she questioned uncertainly.

"The baby has been born" I advised; and we fell into silence as she started to digest that. I waited in silence to give her the time she needed; however when we had sat in silence for enough time for me to check that the line was still open I heard her finally speak.

"Don't!" she begged. "Please don't!" she exclaimed and I heard her voice break which told me that she was now crying. "I can't bear to hear-" she began again and she stopped when her voice broke once more.

"Please Dame Mal-" I began. "It's-" I continued.

"I said no!" she stressed cutting me off. "I can't bear to hear that Ben is now a father!" she cried. "That he has married Uma" she sniffed which broke my heart at the fact that she was now crying due to me ringing her – but in my defence I was trying to help her. "I can't live with that!" she urged.

"Dame Mal please" I urged.

"No Doctor Cameron" she replied quickly. "I know that I am being rude, that I apologise for" she offered. "But I can't hear those words come out of your mouth" she advised.

"Dame Mal-" I began again.

"I will do what is right for mine and Ben's baby" she stressed. "But I don't want to hear about Ben and Uma's baby" she urged and I heard her sniff again.

"Dame Mal-" I repeated but my face dropped in panic as she quickly hung up on the call. Yes it was understandable why she acted the way that she did; as I knew that this was a very hard situation for her. And when I tried to ring her back she knocked the phone straight onto voicemail which made me fall into panic even more. I decided to give her some space; as I didn't want to stress her any further - as she was currently thirty two weeks pregnant.

Even though I had requested that she have another scan and other appointments she was reluctant to leave wherever she was as she didn't want Uma to find her or her baby. I had offered to do a home visit but she stressed that that couldn't happen. I didn't push this as I didn't want to cause her any further stress in an already stressful situation - but I was very insistent that if she had any symptoms or questions that she needed to ring me - day or night.

As I stared into space in front of me as I placed my phone down on my desk and I started to think about the situation before me. His Majesty and the Lady Mal were very much in love and they had been thrown in such a terrible situation. The pair of them should be getting ready for the birth of their own little one; and possibly even be married by now. They deserved to be happy; but I was currently bound by data protection and patient confidentiality. So I was now faced with a new question – what do I do now?


	24. Chapter 24

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Uma, Harry and Ursula all returned back to the Isle and I still hadn't found Mal - which was really worrying. The whole Kingdom knew that I wasn't the father to Uma's baby, that it was just a plot to get Uma on the throne. I had made sure that it continued to run all over the news and press; and I knew that people were probably getting sick of hearing about this. But I needed to find Mal; and I wouldn't stop until she was safe and sound back at home.

But what concerned me was the fact that Mal was still nowhere to be found - which was really worrying me. She told me that she didn't blame me for this situation; she stated that I was innocent in all of this and she had been right - I wasn't Ursula's father. And since the first ever broadcast of the truth I have been watching the doors of every room that I was in hoping that she was just about to walk in. I was searching for her through every window that I passed; every street, field and passageway that I went through. My heart was full of pain, sorrow and I craved seeing my soul mate and my one true love.

As I was searching for Mal I had two questions on my mind; first of all, of course, was where was Mal. Second of all I was questioning what actually happened between me and Uma - and thankfully I didn't have to wait very long for an answer on the later.

* * *

On the morning of Uma leaving she asked to speak to me; at first I fought against her request but apparently she stressed to Chip that I would want to hear what she had to say. So with a heavy heart I walked into what used to be Mal's room to find her holding her daughter in a chair by the unlit fire, with Harry sitting by her side.

What confused me was that she asked for Harry to leave the room, when he questioned her on this she stated that they had given me enough disrespect. She then urged that that thinks that she had caused enough problems for me and Mal; so with this in mind Harry reluctantly left the room - but not before glaring at me for a few seconds.

My conversation with Uma helped me in some regards wherein I got some of the answers that I needed. As at first apologised for her actions; which I valued; but if she only wanted to apologise then I was going to leave as I needed to go and find Mal. She then went to stop me; as apparently she wasn't finished. She then told me that she wanted me to know that we never slept together which made me sigh in relief. It meant that I did in fact lose my virginity to Mal - just how it was meant to be. I told her that I valued the fact that she finally told the truth and our conversation ended with me wishing her, Ursula, Harry well. Even though I was sending them to the Isle; but I had arranged for whatever they needed for the baby went with them.

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Time wasn't on my side; the weeks were going for too quick for my liking. The cottage was finished; and every time that I left the cottage to go food or baby shopping I continued to change my appearance. As I knew that Ben would be still looking for me; and to make sure that I could get the money that I needed I keep teleporting to different cash points over the kingdom so he was unable to trace me.

I had attempted to tell Ben about our own little one countless times; however as soon as I stepped out of the magical barrier around the cottage I would panic and then run back into the cottage. I couldn't bare anything happening to our little one; and I had to protect them. However I was still torturing myself over how I was going to tell Ben about our baby. I wanted him to know - and I needed to be quick about this as I knew that my baby was going to be born within the next couple of months.

I still hadn't turned either of my phones back on; and when I did go onto the internet I was very careful to make sure that I didn't see anything that would link to Ben or Uma. Even though part of me wanted to know whether Ben had fathered her baby; but I decided against this as if they had gotten married this was going to be too much for me to deal with.

Doctor Cameron still continued to ring me; I did answer a couple of times but as soon as he mentioned Ben I would hang up. I felt bad for doing this; and I knew that I would never ever be able to deal with Ben marrying Uma and having a child with her. And stupid as it sounds I wanted to try and delay this for as long as I could. Which was probably wishful thinking on my part.


	25. Chapter 25

_*Doctor Cameron's POV*_

* * *

Over the last few weeks I had been struggling ethically and morally as both a person and a doctor. Of course I wasn't going to tell His Majesty about his impending Prince or Princess as this was for the Lady Mal to tell him. But I didn't know whether I should get myself even more involved in the situation; yes I knew that I couldn't tell his Majesty where she was or why she had come to see me. But surely there was a way in which I was going to be able to make this situation better for both for his Majesty and the Lady Mal.

Since the birth of Miss Alusru's baby I had tried to ring and tell the Lady Mal; but as soon as she realised what I was trying to talk to her about she would hang up. It was even getting to the point now, two weeks later, that she had stopped answering my calls - I just only hoped and prayed that she was going to keep coming to the appointments that we had previously arranged.

* * *

I then thought about whether I should change tact and move onto His Majesty instead; but this is where I was having difficulty. I was a close family friend to the royal household; but I was bound by my ethics of a doctor. And if whatever I did went wrong it would more than likely affect my credibility.

So after making a decision to help His Majesty and the Lady Mal I then thought about how I could do this; and I smiled when I looked at my schedule for tomorrow. And with this thought in mind I then pulled my phone out and rang His Majesty.

"Doctor Cameron" His Majesty answered after the phone rang four times.

"Hello Your Majesty" I replied. "Nice to hear from you" I added.

"You too" he replied. "I am guessing that this isn't a social call" I heard him say as whoever he was with in the background started to quieten down which told me that he had stepped away from them.

"No it's not" I advised. "I was just wondering whether you could come and see me tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Why?" He quickly asked as I heard confusion in the tone of his voice.

"Because I have something that I think you want to hear" I explained. I knew that he probably was going to question of me; but I couldn't give too much away - as it was very important that he came to see me in my office for my plan to work.

"Right?" He stated slowly and also in confusion. "Could you not tell me now?" He asked.

"No" I answered. "It will be better tomorrow; you will understand" I explained.

"Doctor Cameron-" he sighed. "I am currently in North Riding looking for Mal" he advised.

"Your Majesty I implore you" I urged. "I know that you are not in Auradon City at present" I continued. "But you need to come to see me tomorrow" I said. "Around ten" I advised as I nodded to myself.

"Why?" He repeated.

"I can't say over the phone" I advised. "The line could be hacked" I added. "But all I can say is that I have some information that you are going to want" I offered; and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself - as I knew what I was about to say was going to peek his interest. "About the Lady Mal" I confirmed and we fell into an awkward silence and I could tell that he was now thinking about what I had just said.

"Has she spoken to you?" He asked hopefully.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow your Majesty" I answered. "But please come alone?" I asked. It was going to be hard enough to get both them in the same room together; and the more people that were here the more it might scare Mal. I had only one shot at this and if it went wrong the Lady Mal wouldn't trust me - she might even think I have revealed her pregnancy to His Majesty! "We don't want to make a big scene of it" I stated. "It might make things worse" I finished.

"Ok" he agreed with me. "Well I do appreciate you ringing me" I heard him say. "Thank you" he continued as I started to note that I could tell that he would prefer it that I told him what I had to say right now.

"You're welcome" I replied. "See you tomorrow" I smiled.

"See you tomorrow" I heard him reply before he hung up.

As I placed my phone down on my desk and I looked at my schedule for tomorrow; I just hoped that my plan was going to work. I just hoped that I had enough time to explain to His Majesty as I had told him to arrive half an hour before my appointment with the Lady Mal.


	26. Chapter 26

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

Since coming off the phone with Doctor Cameron I had been filled with unease; I didn't understand why he couldn't tell me what he had to tell me over the phone. I just hoped what he had tell me was something that would help me find the love of my life.

After my conversation with Doctor Cameron I had mixed feelings; as it made me think that Mal must have been to see Doctor Cameron. This worried me as this meant that something has happened to Mal - which was something that I didn't want to think about.

When I told my family, Evie, Jay and Carlos they all were also confused as to why Doctor Cameron wanted to see me; however we had been travelling for two weeks now so we knew that it was probably time to go home so we could regroup.

All the way through the flight home I just kept replaying the last night we had spent together; at the time I thought the urgency was down to the fact that she was making use of our limited time together. However I knew different; she was telling me goodbye. This is something that I was really struggling with; if I knew then what I knew now I would have stayed up all night. I would have done everything in my power to stop her from leaving and talk through everything. I know that this situation that we found ourselves in was difficult and overwhelming; but we should be going through this together. I did understand her actions; i just wished that we could have spoken about it.

I didn't know if she wanted me to find her; and it astounded me that we still hadn't found her. How could a purple haired woman completely disappear? I had searched every constituency more than once and she was still nowhere to be seen. But I knew one thing - I would find her. I had to! Mal was my soul mate; and I needed her more than the need to breath.

* * *

_*The Next Day*_

* * *

Before I knew it I found myself walking down the corridor towards Doctor Cameron's office at Auradon General Hospital; and I didn't know how to feel. I just kept hoping that what Doctor Cameron had to say to me was something that would help me find Mal. So before I could stop myself I quickly knocked on the door and I meekly smiled when I heard Doctor Cameron call out to me.

"Come in!" I heard him say, so I opened the door and stepped into the room. "Your Majesty" I heard him say and when I looked up at him I noticed that there was concern and worry in his eyes.

"Doctor Cameron" I replied as I closed the door behind me.

"Please take a seat" he smiled meekly as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. I then nodded at this and quickly sat down; I really hoped whatever he had to say he wasn't about to drag out - as I couldn't take it. Time that I sat in his office was time that I wasn't searching for Mal - and I hope he understood this.

"Can we please cut to the chase Doctor Cameron?" I sighed.

"Of course" he nodded and I took in his appearance. His usually neatly arranged dark brown and greying in parts hair was just messily pushed back. There were dark purple bags under his eyes; and his face looked thinner with a short beard starting to grow. "First of all I have two things to say-" he began which broke my train of thought of how he was currently presenting himself.

"Ok" I nodded. "What?" I questioned.

"First of all-" he repeated before he looked down for a few seconds before he slowly looked up at me. "Do you think I am a good Doctor?" He questioned as he placed both of his hands in front of his desk and interlocked his fingers together.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Why would his career come into this? He got me here by telling me that he had something to tell me about Mal. I really didn't like this situation; and I didn't know how this conversation was going to go.

"Answer the question" he advised bluntly; and I felt my stomach flutter with apprehension at the blank look on his face. "Without thinking about my relationship with your family" he elaborated.

"What has this to do with Mal?" I asked ignoring his statement.

"Please?" He urged. I then started to think about why would he want to even ask me this question - had he done something wrong that affected Mal? I really didn't want to think about this; and I started to tremble as the hair on the back of my neck started to stand on end.

"You are a good doctor" I advised and I watched as a meek smile spread across his face. "Professional" I added. "Moral and ethical" I finished and I watched as his face dropped.

"That is the problem" he sighed. "This is why I didn't come to you sooner" he advised. "I have struggled with the ethics of this situation" he continued.

"What situation?" I enquired in further confusion.

"Mal leaving" he replied.

"You've seen her?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Is she ok?" I muttered as I looked down at the floor in front of me.

"Yes" he repeated, causing me to look back up at him. "I am not going to tell you why she came to see me" he advised as he knew that was going to be my next question. "That needs to come from her" he finished and I nodded at this.

"How is she?" I questioned.

"She's doing fine" he smiled. "She doesn't know about you and Uma though" he explained.

"What?" I urged. "How can she not know?" I continued in shock. There was no way that was true; it was all over the news; she had to know! So this then started to make me think where she could be; however I had stressed that the announcement was pushed out to every corner of the Kingdom. However before I could fixate on this I heard Doctor Cameron's voice which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Every time I try to tell her she hangs up" he advised; and I couldn't help it - I suddenly saw red!

"You've rang her?" I muttered slowly as I balled my fists up. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SHE HAS BEEN RINGING YOU!" I roared as I quickly stood up. "AND YOU ARE ONLY TELLING ME NOW!" I shouted in anger.

"Yes" he confirmed as he pursed his lips together. "This is something that I have struggled with" he added. "But in my defence my lord-" he stated. "She told me not to as she is very scared" he explained as I gritted my teeth together. I really couldn't believe that he had been speaking to Mal and he was only telling me now! He knew how much I wanted to find Mal! "And I have only spoken to her on the phone 6 times" he finished and I couldn't help but throw him a dark glance.

"THAT IS SIX MORE TIMES THAN I HAVE!" I shouted as I threw my arms up in the air. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I roared again as I started to calm my breathing down as my Beastly urges were raging.

"I know" he advised. "I'm sorry" he quickly apologised and I nodded at this and sighed. I couldn't really be that mad at Doctor Cameron; he was bound by patient confidentiality. And Mal had confided in him; however this then started to make me question why he had asked to see me as this was the case. "There is a reason why I asked you to come here for this time-" he began.

"Which is?" I prompted as I pushed my Beast rage away.

"The Lady Mal has an appointment with me at 10:30" he announced.

"What?" I asked in shock and it was like all of my anger and rage just dropped away from me. "She's going to be here?" I questioned.

"Yes" he repeated again.

"Ok" I meekly smiled. I couldn't believe that after all this time I was going to finally see Mal; I just hoped that I wasn't about to blow it. She obviously didn't want to be found; and I didn't know how she would feel or act at the fact that I was here. She might even feel betrayed by Doctor Cameron; and I didn't want this. Especially given the fact that she had obviously came to see him for a reason; which I didn't want to put her at risk - I didn't know why she was seeing him!

"I'll just wait then" I smiled as I went to sit down. "Actually" I decided.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I'll wait in your side office" I advised. "If she sees me straight away she might run" I added. "Or teleport" I shrugged as I nodded at myself.

"Ok" I heard him say; and I smiled meekly as my eyes landed on the clock on the wall to see that it was twenty past ten. So with this in mind I quickly walked into Doctor Cameron's side office and closed the door behind me; I quickly shook myself and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves. In a few minutes me and Mal would finally be in the same room and hopefully we could talk and try and put this whole situation behind us. However the relief of seeing Mal soon changed into panic and concern as time flew by; and before I knew it it was eleven o'clock - with Mal nowhere to be seen.


	27. Chapter 27

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After spending most of the night tossing, turning and being up half of the night I decided to try and have a nap before my appointment with Doctor Cameron today. I was actually in two minds whether to go; as he was still trying to ring me about Ben. However I had come to a decision; I would go to the appointment; but if he started trying to bring Ben up I would teleport straight out of there. I really couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let this drop; surely he could see that this was stressful enough for me without him being relentless?

Thankfully due to the heat and my exhaustion I was able to drift off the sleep quite easily; however it didn't take very long for me to wake up to a sudden sharp pain in my stomach.

"NO!" I screamed as I cupped my stomach. "No I'm not ready yet!" I added in a panic. "You are only 34 weeks baby" I cooed; and I felt my little one wiggle slightly as the pain subsided for a few seconds before the pain suddenly came back. "UUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!" I cried out again as I curled tightly into a ball in my bed. I couldn't believe that this was happening! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to my baby. And the fact that they were early was scaring me.

My mind then went onto Ben; and I started to think about what to do. I needed to get help; but I didn't think that this is how Ben should find out about our baby. My mind then went onto Uma and I started to panic which started to cause the pain to increase as I didn't want to attract any attention to my pregnancy.

So with a plan starting to form in my mind I pulled my old phone out with it's phone charger out of my bedside cabinet and I quickly plugged my phone in. When my phone came on it started to go berserk; but I ignored everything and opened my contacts and rang who I thought would be able to help me through this - Evie.

"Mal!" she exclaimed after she answered after the phone rang only two times.

"Evie where are you?" I panted as I started to feel the pain start to build up again.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Evie I need you!" I urged as I bit down on my bottom lip as I suppressed the pain. I didn't want Evie to hear me in pain just yet; as Lucifer only knows what she would be thinking or do if she heard me. "But I don't want you to tell anyone where I am" I stressed. "Please?" I begged as the pain started to ebb away.

"Ok" she replied in confusion.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

"In our dorm" she explained.

"On your own?" I questioned.

"On my own" she repeated.

"Ok!" I cried out in pain before I could stop myself.

"Mal!" she exclaimed. "Mal what's wrong?" she urged.

"Evie come to the edge of the rose garden at Auradon Castle" I panted as I started to work on my breathing. "I will meet you there" I advised.

"Ok" she said.

"Ring me when you are there?" I advised.

"Ok" she repeated.

"Evie?" I started.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't tell Ben" I pleaded.

"I won't" she promised; and I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was happy that she was finally getting to see me. But she didn't know the shock that was in store for her when she did. "I am on my way" I heard her say.

"Ok" I nodded. "See you soon" I added before I hung up as the pain suddenly built up again. I then rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom; I hoped that Evie wouldn't be very long. Hopefully she would know what to do; and she could help me with a plan of action on finally telling Ben - which was way overdue!


	28. Chapter 28

After what felt like a very long, torturing and agonising wait (with the pain keeping coming and going with my crying out in pain) I couldn't help but sigh when I heard my phone ring and I saw that Evie was ringing me.

"Mal" she said as I answered the phone.

"Evie" I panted as I was just coming down from a pain build up.

"Mal what is wrong?" she questioned in concern.

"You'll see" I muttered. There was no way I could tell her like this; she was so close to finding out anyway and I think it would be better if she found out when she saw me. "I'll come and see you" I advised as I slowly stood up and I grimaced in pain.

"Mal tell me where you are" she begged. "I will come to you" she urged as I slowly made my way out of my bedroom and into to the living room.

"No" I panted. "I'll come-" I started before I cried out in pain again.

"Mal please?" she pleaded as I slowly walked through the living room and opened the front door.

"I'm nearly there" I advised as the pain started to subside again. I then quickly walked through the rose garden at the cottage and I grunted as I rested on the white fence.

"Mal are you still there?" I heard Evie say.

"Yes" I answered. "I'm on my way" I said as I made my way to the barrier around the cottage. I looked over to the rose garden and I smiled meekly as I saw Evie in the distance. "I can see you" I advised.

"Can you?" she questioned as she quickly looked around to try and see me.

"Climb over the fence" I answered and I watched as she quickly did this before she started to walk towards the forest that was around the rose gardens.

"Right, what next?" she asked.

"Walk forward" I advised before I cried out in pain as I watched as she started to make her way to me.

"MAL!" she shouted.

"Evie!" I called back in irritation; the last thing I needed was for someone to overhear her and to follow her. I was taking a great risk in ringing Evie but I have been able to keep my baby safe up until this point – I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them now. "Don't shout!" I panted. "Someone will hear" I reminded her.

"Where are you?" she asked as she stood in front of the invisible magic barrier.

"I'm in front of you" I confessed.

"You're not" she dismissed in confusion.

"Step forward" I replied; and I watched as she stepped forward and through the barrier. I then saw her eyes land on me and when they did they dropped to my stomach and gasped.

"Mal!" she said as we both hung up before we quickly put our phones into our pockets. "I guess this is why you've been hiding" she added as she stepped forward and wrapped her right arm around my shoulders to support me.

"Yes" I muttered as I rested my head against hers. "I don't want Uma to hurt them!" I said in a panic.

"She can't do that" Evie stated in confusion as we slowly started to walk back into the cottage.

"How?" I advised as I quickly looked up at her and threw her another very confused look. I watched as she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself; I could tell that there was a slither of confusion in her eyes but I quickly dismissed - this for now.

"Mal the baby was never Ben's" she advised. "Ben and Uma haven't even slept together" she added as we made our way into the cottage.

"What?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe what she was telling me; I didn't need to leave Ben the way I did. But then a dark voice then entered my head telling me that I was right to leave – as Uma would have definitely tried to hurt me or my baby. I just hoped that Ben could forgive me in time; for the baby's sake more than anything else.

"It was a plan to put Uma on the throne" she advised.

"Who was the baby's father?" I muttered as I started to stare off into space.

"Harry" I heard her say.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I started to cry as Evie slowly and carefully helped me down onto the couch. "I bet Ben probably doesn't even want anything to do me" I said sadly as tears started to flow down my cheeks as I started to feel the pain build up again.

"He does Mal" she urged as she sat down on my right hand side. "He's frantic with worry" she added and my mind started to show me Ben like this. I honestly wouldn't blame him if he hated me – I had completely abandoned him and kept my pregnancy from him. This might be too much for him; and if it was – then I only had myself to blame. "We all have been" she stressed; and I then started to be filled with further guilt.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok" she replied. "Ben will understand" she offered. "Just give him time" she advised. "And talk to him" she stated sternly; and I knew exactly what she was talking about – she meant the fact that a new addition would be arriving very shortly. I felt my baby wiggle at this and I couldn't help but meekly smile at this; they could get me through anything. And I knew that me and Ben could form some form of relationship to be civil for the baby – if that is what he wanted.

"That's if he wants to" I muttered as I wiped my face and eyes of tears. I watched as Evie opened her mouth to say something; however she was cut off by a voice that instantly dropped me into a panic.

_"Of course I do"_

When I looked up at the doorway I saw that Ben was stood in the doorway; and unfortunately for me I couldn't read the blank look on his face. I saw his eyes quickly drop down onto my stomach for a few seconds before he looked back at my face and as we continued to share a blank stare I still didn't know where I currently stood with Ben.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ben" I muttered finally breaking the silence.

"Mal" he answered bluntly; and I couldn't help but look at the changes in his appearance. His face looked skinner; and I could tell that he hadn't shaved or had a hair cut in months due to length of both of his hair and beard. He also looked very tired as there were dark purple bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. I would even go as far to say that he must have lost weight as his clothes didn't look like they fitted him properly. As I was now being faced with the consequences of leaving I really didn't know how I was meant to feel; I had to do the best for our baby. Even though it cost my relationship with Ben; and yes he wasn't the father to Uma's baby – but I still had to keep our baby out of that situation. And hopefully I could make Ben see this. "So this is where you have been hiding" he noted as he stepped into the room as he didn't take his eyes from me.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Did you say anything Evie?" I quickly asked as I looked over to her.

"She didn't need to" Ben quickly answered for her. "I saw her wandering around the grounds" he advised; and I watched as both Evie and Ben looked at each other. "You looked very suspicious; so I thought I would follow you" he added. "Thankfully I was able to catch up with you" he smiled meekly at this; and for the first time since he walked into the cottage I saw the relief and happiness that he had finally been able to find me.

"Yes" I heard Evie say as Ben knelt in front of me and we looked at each other.

"I've missed you" he said longingly.

"I've missed you too" I replied. I needed Ben to know this; I didn't want him to think that I left him without a second thought. He had been in my thoughts every second I had been away; and if he let me explain this then I would tell him. I opened my mouth to say something; however I stopped when the pain suddenly came back and I couldn't help but crying out in pain.

"Come on Mal" he cooed. "Let's get you to hospital" he advised as I cupped my stomach and I nodded at this. I then slowly stood up and before I could stop him Ben quickly picked me up into a bridal hold. When I rested my head against his shoulder I couldn't help but sigh and I heard Ben chuckle at me and when we looked at each other we shared a quick glance before his face dropped again. "Evie close the door" he advised.

"Yes" I heard her say as Ben started to carry me from the cottage; so we could find out what is going on with our baby - and then find out where we both stand.

* * *

After carrying me through the forest, rose garden and through Auradon Castle we walked into the main hall; I heard Ben shout out to his parents and I heard footsteps to tell me that they had arrived. They were in shock to see me held in Ben's arms like this; but what made me feel any worse was when Belle mentioned me being pregnant. I snuggled my face further into Ben's chest at this and he dismissed this; he told his parents that he knew that I was carrying his child and that he needed to get me to the hospital now. With this being said he then carried me from the main hall – with Evie, Adam and Belle following us.

Ben then carefully slid me into the limousine and when I went to slide onto the seats onto the left hand side he jumped in next to me. Before I could say or do anything he pulled me into a hug and he held me tightly. He must have known that this is what I needed right now; but as the cuddle got longer as the limousine started to pull off I realised that this is what we both needed. We both needed to have each other close; Ben was always going to be my one true love – and nothing or no one was ever going to change this.


	30. Chapter 30

After we arrived into the emergency department at Auradon General Hospital, we were greeted by Ben's doctor, Doctor Cameron. Me and Doctor Cameron shared a concerned look; but what confused me was the fact that Ben and Doctor Cameron also shared the same look. Had he told Ben about me and our baby?

However before I could fixate on this any further me and Ben were then taken into a private side room as Evie, Adam and Belle were all told to go to the family room. I know that Evie had rang Jay and Carlos on the way to the hospital so they would be arriving shortly.

Doctor Cameron then asked me whether I wanted Ben to leave; and we both looked at each other for a few seconds. I then quickly turned and looked at Doctor Cameron and told him that I wanted Ben to stay - as he was the father to my baby after all. I noticed that Ben then smiled meekly at this; which made me wonder about where I stood as Ben's current behaviour was confusing me.

* * *

It took a few hours as all the tests were done and to be honest they tired me out; they took my blood and urine, kept taking my blood pressure, pulse, breathing rate and oxygen saturations every hour. They also had booked me in for an ultrasound to check that the baby was ok; all the feeling of my first scan came to me and the fact that Ben hadn't been there.

It especially got awkward with Doctor Cameron kept mentioning how everything has been throughout my pregnancy; but what alarmed me was that Ben wasn't as shocked as he should be. It was at this point when Ben told me that Doctor Cameron had told me that I was seeing him today - just not why. He then advised that he was waiting for me in his side office; so we could talk.

I really didn't know how to feel about this; I wanted to tell Ben on my terms and Doctor Cameron was trying to take that away from me. However after I had thought about it for a few minutes I decided that I couldn't be too mad at either of them - Ben wanted to find me and Doctor Cameron was trying to tell me that it was safe for me to come home. I partly wished that I listened to him on one of our phone calls; and how that would have changed things. I would have went straight back to Ben; and yes we would have loads to talk about but we wouldn't be in the situation we were currently in.

* * *

We were told that our family could come to see me after I had my scan; but Ben then interjected that he wanted to speak to me before that. I then nodded at this; I couldn't get over how awkward and confusing it was with Ben – but this was understandable given the fact what we both had been through over the last few months. However before I could fixate on this any further I was pulled out of my train of thought as a member staff walked into the room – pulling the ultrasound in with them.

The sonographer then introduced herself as Rosie; and she then explained the process of me having my scan. In all honesty I kind of knew what to expect due to classes given in Auradon Prep and my first scan. However actually having the scan was another thing – as I was told that we needed to make sure that nothing was wrong with the baby this time around and we could find out the gender.

"Let's meet your little one" Rosie said happily as I started to worry whether there was anything wrong with our baby. I then watched as Rosie pulled my shirt up slightly before she rubbed some cold gel onto my stomach; she then winked at me before she started to run a probe along my stomach. "Hmm" she hummed as she continued to stare at the screen.

"What?" Ben asked for us both as I started to grasp the bed sheets tightly.

"You have a perfect little one here" Rosie advised which caused us both to sigh in relief.

"Am I in labour?" I quickly asked as no one would give me a straight answer to this.

"No" she answered. "You are having Braxton Hicks" she explained.

"What are they?" I questioned.

"They are like a practice labour" Ben answered for her which caused me to look at him. "You get them leading up to your labour" he added which made me nod; by the looks of it he had been paying attention to Uma's pregnancy.

"I see" I noted.

"Yes" he replied.

"Would you like to know what you are having?" Rosie asked eagerly which caused me and Ben to look at her.

"Do you want to know?" I questioned as I looked back at Ben.

"Isn't that up to you?" he asked nervously; and I couldn't help but notice another change in Ben. There were times when Ben seemed content with my pregnancy and then there times like this when he seemed uncertain. It was like he felt like he shouldn't have a right to make any decisions about our baby - this was something that we would need to talk about this.

"No" I answered quickly. "It's up to us both" I urged. "What do you want to do?" I offered; and I watched as a small smile slowly spread across his face.

"I would like to know" he advised.

"Me too" I smiled and we both eagerly looked back at Rosie.

"Here" Rosie said as she turned the screen and me and Ben both gasped. Our baby looked so perfect; and when I felt them move slightly I grinned. Me and our baby had been through so much already; and I couldn't wait to meet them so the three of us could start our lives together.

"Ben there's our baby" I muttered as I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"Yes" I heard him say as he slid both of his hands onto my left and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ready?" Rosie asked.

"Yes" me and Ben answered together.

"Here" Rosie said and the screen moved and we saw the obvious gender of our perfect little baby.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Our perfect Prince" I heard him say and I finally tore my eyes away from the screen and I looked at Ben. I noticed that there were tears in his eyes; however the look that he was throwing at the screen was one of pride. He then slowly looked over to me and he smiled at me when our eyes locked. I felt driven to reassure him so I pushed my face towards his and I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

When we pulled away I watched as something changed in his eyes; I watched as a large grin spread across his face before he quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips. When we broke apart we both looked back to the screen; and to our new addition. Yes things hadn't worked out the way me and Ben wanted; but the fact that we were now together in this moment it showed me that it was truly me and Ben against the world.


	31. Chapter 31

After giving us a little time with our little one Rosie then packed her machine together and left to give me and Ben some privacy. However before she left Ben asked Rosie to go and tell their family how Mal was; but not to reveal our baby's gender. She nodded to this; and she said that she would also tell our family that someone will come to get them when me and Ben were both ready.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked after Rosie shut the door behind her.

"Yes" he confirmed as he rested his head against my pillow. "I think we have a lot to talk about" he added.

"Yes" I agreed. "I don't even know where to begin" I admitted.

"Me neither" he replied. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" he suggested and I nodded at this. "Why did you leave?" he asked and I looked down at the bed. I knew that me and Ben would have to have this conversation at one stage but it was very going to be awkward.

"I left-" I started.

"Because?" he prompted.

"I left-" I repeated.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I found out I was pregnant-" I began. "And I had to keep them safe" I continued to explain as I looked up at him. "On the night I left I tried to tell you-" I started as I started to remember that night. "But then Uma came in" I added. "I couldn't tell you with her there" I urged; and I watched as he nodded at this. "She would have tried to hurt me or the baby; especially as her baby wasn't yours" I finished.

"Did you know?" he asked in concern.

"No" I confirmed. "Evie told me" I added. "Just before you walked in" I continued.

"I see" he nodded.

"I didn't want to go Ben" I urged. "I really didn't; I didn't know what to do" I continued. "I tried to pluck up the courage to tell you all that night, I just couldn't" I stated. I needed Ben to understand this; I needed him to see why I had done what I had - then maybe we could try and build bridges and try and fix things. "That's why I went to the cottage in the woods" I advised. "I wanted to be close to you" I added. "A stupid thought I know" I shrugged.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No it's not" he urged. "Mal?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"When were you going to tell me about him?" he questioned as he went to slide his hand onto my stomach but he quickly stopped himself.

"What's the matter Ben?" I quickly asked. "Why did you stop?" I said in a panic.

"It doesn't matter" he dismissed.

"It does" I pressed. "Please tell me?" I pleaded; and he nodded at this.

"When you were gone Uma tried to keep my close but I wouldn't have it-" he began. "Then Harry told us that he was the father, then it was confirmed and it was just so confusing" he explained.

"I can imagine" I agreed. "But that really doesn't explain why you just stopped just then" I stated. "I know our baby has come as a surprise to you Ben; but I thought you were happy" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I am Mal" he confirmed. "I am happy that I have found you and our baby" he smiled warmly that started to put me at ease about the situation. "I just-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I don't know where we stand" he admitted. "You kissed me" he reminded me; and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Yes" I repeated. "I'm sorry if that was too much" I offered. I started to mentally kick myself; just at the time I was just so in the moment - I hoped that I hadn't just made things even worse!

"No!" he urged. "No it wasn't" he added. "Mal I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I said happily.

"And you know what Mal?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I love our baby too" he said proudly as he slid his right hand onto my stomach; and I couldn't help but grin at this.

"Ben come here" I said.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"I think we need a cuddle" I advised.

"There's not much room" he stated.

"Hang on" I nodded at this; and I quickly swept my right hand left to right and my hospital bed extended.

"I see" he chuckled as I slid over to the other side of the bed. I then watched as he kicked his shoes off, and he then shrugged out of his blazer and threw it over the back of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Cuddle time" he grinned as he pulled the covers back and started to climb into bed.

"Yes" I chuckled back as we both cuddled together. As we started to enjoy cuddling together I couldn't believe that I had been given another chance with Ben; I didn't doubt that he fell out of love with me it was that wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me. But the fact that he wanted to continue the life that we had wanted before this whole mess meant a great deal to me; and I would make sure that Ben knew this.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mal?" I heard Ben say after we had been cuddling in silence for what felt like a perfect eternity.

"Aha?" I said as I looked down at him and I smiled at the sight of him being cuddled into my chest and stomach. Part way through our cuddle Ben slid down and cuddled into me closer; which started to make me feel very overwhelmed. Seeing Ben keep snuggling his face, stroking and kissing my stomach showed me that even though he didn't know that our baby existed - he was making sure that he was making up for lost time.

"You didn't answer my question" he advised.

"Which one?" I questioned in confusion.

"Where you ever going to tell me about this little one?" he questioned as he happily stroked my stomach with his left hand.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "I was always going to tell you; I was just figuring out how" I continued; and I watched him nod at this. "I was scared if Uma ever found out" I gulped.

"How did you not know? It was all over the internet and TV" he questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"I haven't been watching the TV or looking at my phone" I explained; and I saw him purse his lips together. "I only turned it on to ring Evie; I even bought another phone in case you were trying to track me" I advised. "I panicked" I said as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Why did you not ring me?" he asked; and I could tell that he was hurt at the fact that I rang for Evie and not him in my time of need.

"I didn't think you would want to speak to me" I shrugged. "Ben I hurt you leaving like that" I continued as I felt a lump start to build up in my throat. I opened my mouth to stay something but suddenly stopped as I was suddenly overcome with guilt and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey! Come here" Ben exclaimed as he quickly slid up the bed and he pulled me into a hug. "I know why you did it; I just hoped-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted as I pulled away and started to wipe both of my eyes with both of my hands.

"That you weren't just going to completely disappear with him" he said sadly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Never!" I urged. "I was trying to figure out a way to tell you; but the longer I was away the harder it got" I advised as I started to remember how many attempts and plans I put in place to try and Ben. "Please believe me?" I begged.

"I do" he advised which made me smile meekly at this as I wiped my eyes free from what tears were trying to form. "I do Princess" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine. "I hope you realise one thing though Mal-" he began.

"What?" I asked.

"I am never letting you out of my sight" he urged as he stared into my eyes.

"I guessed as such" I nodded. "But Ben-" I began.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I don't want to leave your side ever again" I advised.

"Oh Mal!" he gasped before he pulled me back into a tight hug. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel" I heard him say and I felt our little baby flutter in my stomach.

"Oh" I muttered.

"What?" he questioned as he pulled away and looked at me.

"He moved" I advised.

"Did he?" he smiled happily as he slid his left hand back onto my stomach. A few seconds later I watched as a large grin spread across his face as our perfect prince moved again.

"He knows who his father is" I teased.

"Yes" he chuckled. "I love you" he said before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my stomach; and we both felt him move again in my stomach it caused both me and Ben to laugh.

"This is really long" I said as I started to run my fingers through Ben's long hair; and I smiled at the length of it.

"I know" he advised as he looked up at me. "I should probably cut it" he sighed.

"Well it needs a trim yes" I agreed. "But you don't have to cut it all off" I suggested. "Not if you don't want to" I shrugged.

"Do you like it?" he smiled.

"Yes" I nodded. "You look very Beast like" I winked at him.

"Hmmm" he purred at me before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled apart me and Ben then stared lovingly into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Mal" he smiled at me.

"Yes?" I responded happily.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me sincerely as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Yes Ben!" I exclaimed. "Yes to everything!" I grinned before he winked at me and he quickly slid my engagement, promise and his signet rings off his fingers and he slid them back onto their rightful place. He then smiled up at me before we cuddled back together; as we fell into silence I couldn't help but sigh at the fact that I had been reunited with my Beast. And this time it was for now and forever.


	33. Chapter 33

After spending some time together Ben text Evie and told her that everyone could come and see us all. I started to feel apprehensive as I didn't know how everyone was going to react; and when I heard my side room door open I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

I then saw a quick blue blur enter the room; and before I knew it Ben had slid away from me and I was suddenly cuddled into Evie. She sobbed against my right shoulder; and as I looked over her shoulder I looked over to Jay and Carlos. When our eyes locked they both smiled at me and I winked at them and this began to reassure me.

When Evie pulled away my eyes then landed on Adam and Belle just before Carlos and Jay pulled me into a joint hug. I could tell that they were concerned that I was heavily pregnant; but I could also see the relief at the fact that I had finally been found.

Carlos then asked where I had been; so I told them everything from when I left up until I rang for Evie's help. After I had told them everything they then told me that they understood why I had done what I had done - they just wished that I didn't have to go to them extremes. I agreed with this; but I stressed that I needed to make sure that mine and Ben's baby was safe and I was glad that they had understood and agreed with this.

I then stated that I knew that given what had already happened in the recent months I knew that both the council and the Kingdom would want a DNA test. Ben dismissed this; but I urged that I didn't mind. In fact I told him that I wanted it done - so no one would ever doubt our little Prince. Ben then nodded to this before he cuddled back into me; and I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. I knew that many things were going to change over the next coming months; and I was ready for it - as I had Ben and our family by my side.

* * *

After spending some time with our family they then left for the evening; however given the fact that Doctor Cameron wanted to keep me in for the night Ben advised that he wanted to stay with me. But in all honesty I didn't want him to leave me; I think we had spent enough time apart so it wasn't fair on either of us for us to be apart.

During the night me and Ben talked about our living arrangements; and we both decided that I was going to move back into Auradon Castle as soon as possible. However I advised Ben that I need to get all of mine and our Prince's things from the cottage; Ben nodded to this but he told me that he didn't want me to lift anything. I rolled my eyes at this before I nodded; I saw no point in arguing with him - he was right. I was at the point of my pregnancy where I could barely do anything due to my size or exhaustion; and right now all I wanted to do was be cuddled into Ben - and by the looks of it Ben felt the same.

* * *

After me and Ben got ready for bed we then cuddled together, with me snuggled into his broad and strong chest, and I couldn't help but sigh in happiness. For the first time in a very long time I felt safe and settled now that I was back in the arms of my Benny. I was relishing at being back in his presence; in his warm embrace and his sweet and loving kisses. Yes me and Ben had been thrown into a terrible situation; but I loved our warm reunion - as I was taking back my rightful place in the world.

This relief and happiness was short lived however when I was woken up to Ben crying and calling out in his sleep. When my sleepy eyes landed on bed my heart started to break as I saw him call out my name, thrash around and cry in his sleep.

"Benny" I advised as I slightly shook him. "Ben" I said more clearly and I watched as his eyes slowly rolled out of sleep.

"Mal?" He muttered. "Is there something wrong?' He questioned as his eyes opened fully.

"You tell me-" I yawned. "You woke me up" I explained.

"Oh" he said and he looked down in shame.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing" he said as he meekly smiled at me; however the smile didn't reach his eyes so it didn't look right.

"Ben please?" I stated. "I can't help you until you tell me what is going on" I urged and we gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he nodded at me.

It was at this point that Ben told me how me leaving had affected him; he had lost a lot of weight due to not eating or drinking. However he also hadn't been sleeping very well and when he had nightmares about losing me. I pulled him towards me and held him close and continued to console him. Yes I knew that leaving him was going to hurt him but I never dreamed that it would hurt him like this - and no matter what I did I would never, ever forgive myself for this.


	34. Chapter 34

**AURADON CASTLE**

**Thursday 16th May 2019**

* * *

**KING OVERJOYED AT HIS CONSORT'S AND THE HEIR OF AURADON'S RETURN!**

* * *

Over months of searching it was made known that last night our King's search was over and he found his one true love.

Both his Majesty and Lady Maleficent Faery are happy to announce that the King's Consort is 34 weeks pregnant; which is why she has stayed in hiding for so long.

The date of their wedding will be announced shortly; and they both can't wait to share their special day with the kingdom before the birth of their baby. The gender of their baby has been revealed to the couple; but they have decided to only let family and friends know for now.

His Royal Highnesses has appreciated all of the support that he has received from around the kingdom; and he is over the moon that he has been reunited with his Consort so they can start to live the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**


	35. Chapter 35

_*The Morning After*_

* * *

After having a small breakfast, as this is all I wanted, me, Ben and Doctor Cameron discussed about me going home. Thankfully my pain had now fully subsided; and it was decided that I could go home but I would need someone to look after me. It was at this point where Ben told Doctor Cameron that there was always going to be someone with me. Apparently given the fact that I had been able to disappear for months on end Ben and my family were going to make sure that this never happened again. I knew that this probably was the case; but I knew that this wasn't going to happen. I had no reason to run away; I had Ben and my family back and we all had to prepare of the changes that was going to happen very soon in all of our lives.

* * *

"You can tell that you have been living here-" Ben began after we both walked hand in hand into my cottage.

"How?" I questioned.

"You've changed everything" he advised as he looked around the room. "It's purple" he smiled.

"I thought you liked purple" I teased as I dropped his hand and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I do" he confirmed as he mirrored my actions. "It's my favourite colour" he smiled down at me.

"Hmmm" I purred before I pushed my face up and pressed a brief against his lips. As I pulled away I felt our prince move and I smiled down at him; I still couldn't believe that I had Ben and our baby in my life - and I would make sure that I never let either one of them go ever again! "And I think it is his as well" I chuckled.

"Maybe" he chuckled before he flipped his hair out of his eyes. I chuckled at him doing this and then an idea came to me - but if Ben wanted it was another matter.

"Do you want me to trim your hair?" I asked.

"Erm" he muttered.

"You don't have to say yes" I offered.

"I know" he replied. "But have you cut hair before?" he asked nervously.

"I have cut Jay and Carlos's in the past" I advised.

"I see" he noted. "Yeah" he decided. "I would like that" he smiled.

"Well let's get you in the bathroom" I advised.

"I would prefer the bedroom" he flirted as a playful glint entered his eyes.

"BEN!" I exclaimed before I started laughing at his playfulness.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not as if you haven't seen it all before" he reminded me smugly.

"True" I nodded. "Can you get one of those chairs for me?" I questioned as I gestured to one of the nearby dining room table chairs.

"Of course" he advised and we both untangled our arms from each other. I then slowly walked into the bathroom and as I did this I heard movement which told me that Ben had picked a chair up and was following me.

"Right" I said as Ben placed it down in front of the counter. "It needs washing first" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded. "Well I'll quickly go into the shower" he added.

"Ok" I said. "I'll wait outside then" I advised as I gestured to the living room.

"You don't want to join me?" he asked as his face dropped.

"As lovely as that is no" I teased. "I need to sit down; my legs feel weak" I explained.

"You don't need to do this" he urged.

"Yes I do, my shaggy Beast" I joked and he laughed at me. "So hurry up" I teased further.

"Yes Fiancé" he grinned and I chuckled as I left the room. As I went to sit down on the couch I heard the shower turn on and I smiled. I loved when it was just me and Ben like this; it felt as if we could really be ourselves as no one was watching every move that we were making. And given the fact that our every move was watched - this meant a great deal to the pair of us.


	36. Chapter 36

After Ben was finished in the shower he called me in and when I walked in I noticed that he was sitting in the chair; with nothing more on than his dark blue boxers. I had to push down the sudden wave of lust for him and as I walked up to him I picked my dark purple brush up and started to brush his hair.

It didn't take me very long to trim Ben's hair; so I then moved onto his beard. All the way through trimming his hair and beard Ben's eyes didn't leave me; and I couldn't help but smile at him when our eyes kept meeting. He was my world; and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take us both next.

When I had finished I then showed Ben my handy work and he said proudly that I was now his hairdresser; I didn't mind this. I actually liked the fact that this was something that I would only do for him from now on. However before I could say or do anything further Ben then pulled me onto his lap and we enjoyed a lovely long cuddle; both of us obviously happy that we were able to have this time together and back in each other's company.

* * *

When me and Ben unwillingly untangled ourselves from each other he then helped me pack some things away. I was only packing things that I needed to use now; as Ben said he would get someone to get everything else later. I did have mixed feelings about leaving the cottage; as over the last few months I had made it my home. But I knew deep down that I had to leave; me and Ben had to start living our lives together - something I couldn't wait for.

* * *

When me and Ben walked hand in hand, with Ben carrying my backpack, we bumped into his parents and they noted Ben's appearance. They both said that I had done a good job; which I was over the moon about. When I teased Ben by saying he still looked very Beast like he purred at me as he looked down happily at me, which made his parents chuckle.

Me and Ben then left to go and get changed for our family meal as Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane were all close to arriving. This is one thing that I had missed when I was away - family time. I couldn't wait for it; as over the last few months I had missed spending time with my loved ones.

* * *

"Now this is better-" Belle said after we were all now seated around one of the long tables in the living area of mine and Ben's living area in Auradon Castle.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"You are back where you belong" she replied with a warm smile. "Now things can return back to the way they were before all this sorry mess started" she added.

"Well apart from one thing-" Ben grinned.

"Which is?" Adam asked for everyone.

"Our little Prince" Ben replied happily.

"Yeah" everyone nodded at this.

"But by the looks of it he was always going to make an appearance" Evie teased.

"Yes" Ben chuckled. "But we would have found out together" he replied as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. "And we wouldn't have it any other way, we love him so much" he finished with a warm smile.

"Yes we do" I smiled back at him before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. When we pulled away and my eyes landed on our family; and when I saw the warm and loving looks in their faces I felt a sudden wave of emotion that started to overwhelm me. "We were still going to get married before he was born" I answered.

"I just hate the fact that we have had that much time apart" Ben interjected.

"Me too baby" I agreed as I cupped the left hand side of his face with his right hand.

"Have you thought on any names yet?" Evie asked and when I looked at her I noticed a very eager look in her eyes.

"No E" I replied. "We have been talking about other things" I advised. "But I am sure that will come up shortly" I smiled as I made the mental note that this conversation would probably come up very shortly with Ben. All the way through me being in hiding I wondered what me and Ben would call our little one; and I didn't know what we would eventually called them. Thankfully me and Ben now could make this decision together.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he rested his head against mine and we cuddled together. I then let a smile spread across my face as I started to wonder what our son was going to be like. Playful and cheeky I knew for a fine fact; probably a joker - given that it is what me and Ben was like. What I couldn't wait to see if who they looked like; I kept picturing him looking like me with Ben's hair or looking like Ben with my bright purple hair.

"What's on your mind Mal?" I heard Adam say which pulled me out of my perfect daydream of cuddling my son.

"I'm just thinking about what our son is going to be like" I admitted as I looked over to Adam. "I love the fact that I get to put little Ben's into the world" I grinned.

"Yeah" Ben said and we both looked at each other.

"Lucifer help us!" I teased, causing everyone to chuckle at this.

"Hey!" Ben replied as he pretended to look hurt.

"What?" I questioned in mock innocence. "You are a hand full Ben" I stated. "Your son is exactly going to be the same" I winked at him.

"If not more Mal" he grinned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I sang.

"You are also a hand full" he winked at me.

"Fine" I winked back before me and Ben grinned at each other once more. When I looked around the room I couldn't help but note that I nearly didn't have this; I nearly gave it all up to protect our baby - and I would do it all again. Yes I would never say this out loud; but our baby was always going to mean a great deal to me and I was going to protect them at all costs.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ben" I said happily as we both started to climb into our bed in Auradon Castle.

"Aha?" he answered after we pulled the covers over us.

"Can we talk about what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied as he threw me a look of confusion.

"I mean after I left" I clarified.

"Oh" he said as his face dropped.

"We don't need to" I urged. It looked like this was going to be a very hard conversation for me and Ben; and if Ben didn't want to talk about it now then I wouldn't push him.

"No" he replied as he rolled onto his right side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I guessed you would want to talk about this at one point" he added as I lay down on rolled onto my left side.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Well after reading your letter I was heartbroken-" he started to explain and I looked down at the bed covers. I knew that I needed to hear this; but this didn't mean that I was going to find it easy or like it in anyway. "After having some time to myself I gathered the others up and told them" he continued and I slowly looked up at him. "Unfortunately Uma, Gil and Harry joined us; and Uma was most unkind" he finished before he bit down on his bottom lip.

"How?" I questioned.

"She said-" he started but stopped and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to tell me as he probably thought that it was going to upset me. However me and Uma had been throwing shade and name called each other for years – so nothing that she said was going to affect me in any way.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"That I was finally seeing you for what you really are" he said sadly as he slid closer to me and we cuddled tightly together.

"Which is?" I questioned and he threw me a concerned look.

"Ben please?" I begged. "Nothing Uma has said is going to hurt; we have fought for a lot of years now" I reminded him.

"Ok" I nodded. "Weak" he said. "Pathetic" he sighed. "A waste of space" he finished nervously.

"I see" I nodded back. In all honesty this didn't really bother me; she had said a lot worse to me in the past. I could see though that Ben would be more upset about this than me; but I would make sure to reassure him on this. The last thing I wanted for Ben was for him to dwell on Uma's comments – as they should mean nothing to the pair of us. "To be honest she could have said worse" I shrugged.

"That isn't all" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered. "What else did she say?" I asked.

"She said that it was only going to be a matter of time when you left me anyway; and that she and her baby had done me a favour" he added bitterly as his arms tightened around me.

"Right" I nodded. "Well we both knew different" I urged. "Ben I am so sorry for leaving you" I quickly apologised.

"I know Mal" he replied. "Please don't keep stressing over this" he said lovingly as he cupped the right hand side of my face. "The main thing now is that the three of us are together; and that is never ever going to change" he smiled at me as his thumb slowly stroked my cheek.

"So you don't want any more?" I questioned in confusion.

"Any more?" he asked also in confusion.

"Children" I answered. "You just said that is never going to change" I repeated.

"Oh you" he chuckled before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead. "You are such a playful dragon" he smiled down at me.

"Yes" I chuckled. "But you already knew that" I winked at him.

"Yes" he replied as we adjusted ourselves in bed and we started to snuggle closely into each other. I know that me and Ben still had a long way to go; but we would manage it. As me and Ben could get though anything – as this situation showed me this.


	38. Chapter 38

After we cuddled together in silence for a short while Ben then told me everything from what they did to try and find me, what happened when Uma went into labour, Harry's confession and the DNA tests. I had mixed feelings on the fact that we all had to go through this was heart breaking; and I would never be never able to forgive Uma, Harry and Gil for this.

Another thing that I would always feel guilty for and never forgive them for is the fact that me and Ben had not been able to share our first pregnancy together. We had missed so many things together; and I hoped that this wasn't going to affect the three of us. Me, Ben and our son had so many milestones to look forward to - and I for one couldn't wait for each and every one of them.

Me and Ben then started to talk about planning our wedding; we both wanted to be married before our baby is born and unfortunately time wasn't on our side. I was nearly 35 weeks pregnant so we were going to get married at the end of next week. In reality we both wanted a small intimate wedding but due to Ben being king it had to be a state and grand affair. I for one couldn't wait to be his wife; so we could continue where we left off before all of this sorry mess started.

We then discussed that given how far along onto my pregnancy I was in we couldn't have a normal honeymoon. Ben then suggested that we could have a short holiday a number of weeks after the baby was born. I agreed with this; when I questioned Ben whether our son would come with us we both decided that we would decide closer to the time. Yes we probably would want our baby with us; however it was our honeymoon and given what we had just been through we would need some time on our own.

When I asked Ben where we would go he smiled and said that he would keep it a surprise; I couldn't help but grin at this. Yes my curiosity had peeked; but Ben said that he wanted to spoil and surprise me. And even though I protested there was still part of me that wanted to leave him to whatever he had planned for us both.

The conversation then moved onto what we wanted to call our son; and a number of names then came up. Some names we both liked and other names we disagreed on; however it didn't take very long for us to finally decide on a name. After much discussion well into the night we finally decided to call our son Edward, Benevolent Adam Adams. And I was very happy with that name I wanted Ben's name somewhere in our son's name and Ben wanted his father's so we compromised and used both of their names for our son's middle name. We had decided on Edward as we both liked the name; and it also happened to be Ben's grandfather's name on his father's side. It was at this point where I advised that we would have to have another son; and when Ben questioned me on this I told him so we could call them Maurice - which made him grin broadly. Ben had always had a very good relationship with his parents - and I knew that Edward was going to have the same, which was something I was very much looking forward to seeing.

As me and Ben started to fall into a peaceful slumber the last thing on my mind was that I was very happy with the choices and decisions that me and Ben had just made. Yes they were the start of many that me and Ben would make in our lives together - but that is how it was now, me, Ben and Edward together forever.


	39. Chapter 39

_*The Next Morning*_

* * *

"Here they are-" I heard Adam say as me and Ben slowly walked hand in hand into the small dining area in the central wing of Auradon Castle. I smiled when I saw that he and Belle were already waiting for us so we could all have our breakfasts together. "Auradon's new royal family" he grinned as me and Ben slowly sat down on our seats that was opposite to them.

"How are you all?" Belle questioned happily as the staff started to pour our morning teas and coffees.

"Apart Edward kicking me all night-" I answered and I watched as Adam and Belle both froze at this.

"You've named him?" Adam questioned in shock.

"Yeah" Ben grinned. "Edward Benevolent Adam Adams" he advised and we watched as they both gave us a warm look at their grandson's name.

"Adam?" Adam repeated.

"Yeah" Ben repeated. "I wanted your name and Mal wanted mine so we compromised" he explained and I watched as again two warm and large smiles spread across their faces.

"I love that" Belle answered sweetly.

"Thank you" Adam interjected. "Such an honour" he grinned. "I can't wait to meet him" he added.

"Me neither!" Belle exclaimed and Ben quickly nodded at this.

"Even though I have only recently found out about him I love him so much" Ben smiled happily and proudly as he threw me a look of devotion that made my stomach start to flutter. "And I can't wait to meet him; he's a part of me and you" he said happily and I felt Edward wiggle in my stomach at this.

"Eddie please?" I giggled.

"What?" Belle questioned.

"He moved a lot when I was in hiding-" I started. "But he moves even more now" I added. "Especially even more so when Ben talks" I explained.

"He knows his father" Adam grinned.

"Of course he does" I answered proudly. "It also tells me that the pair of them are going to gang up on me" I teased and I heard Ben chuckle at this.

"So what is your plan for today?" Belle questioned.

"Well I'm going to spend some with Evie, Jay and Carlos-" I began to explain. Last night me and my family decided that we would have some time together today - as it was well overdue. So we made plans that they would come and see me at Auradon Castle - as I couldn't really do much and there was no way I was going to go anywhere out of the castle gates. Since my return the press had been relentless to try and get photos of me; thankfully they hadn't been able to - even when I left hospital I was snuck out away from prying eyes. "I think we need some time together as I have been away for some time" I finished.

"As Mal is doing that I am going to do some paperwork" Ben stated. "But this afternoon I thought we could have a picnic?" He offered hopefully as he looked over to me.

"Sounds perfect baby" I answered. Since me coming home from hospital apart from going to bed and going back to the cottage to get my things me and Ben hadn't really had much time along together. Yes I understood why as everyone wanted to spend time with me; and I would never seem ungrateful for this - I just secretly wanted more time with Ben.

"Yeah" he answered. "I just hope you're not too tired" he advised.

"Well I will still be resting at our picnic Benny" I advised. "So don't worry, we will still spend the afternoon together" I added. "And every day herein after" I finished lovingly.

"Of course" Ben said before he pushed his face closer to mine and he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

We then all went to enjoy a lovely family breakfast together; and when we were just finishing our food Chip announced that Evie, Jay and Carlos had arrived. I smiled at them when they all walked into the room and I slowly stood up and started to walk towards them.

"Will you three please do me a favour?" I heard Ben say as I stood next to Evie.

"Yes?" Carlos answered for them as all four of us threw Ben a confused look.

"Don't let Mal out of your sight" he teased; but I could tell by his eyes that he was actually meaning what he was saying.

"Ben, really?" I whined.

"Yes Mal" he replied. "Really?" He confirmed.

"Fair enough" I nodded. "I think I understand why you feel like that" I added. "But I think you are forgetting something Ben" I teased.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't think your son is going to allow me to go anywhere" I answered as I placed my right hand onto my stomach.

"Good" he grinned smugly. "That's my boy" he added proudly.

"See what I mean" I directed to Adam and Belle and I watched as they both chuckled at me.

"Come on you three, before Ben ties me to the chair" I laughed.

"Ew Mal!" Carlos whined as Jay also pulled a funny face and Evie giggled.

"You know what I mean you two" I stated as I shook my head as the three of them left the room. However before I went to leave I quickly looked over to Ben and winked at him and I grinned as I saw him mirror my actions. As I left the room I started to feel empty without Ben being with me; but I knew that he wasn't too far away and this is how it was always going to stay from now on.


	40. Chapter 40

After leaving Ben, Adam and Belle we slowly and surely walked into mine and Ben's rooms in the central wing in Auradon Castle; thankfully after Uma, Harry, Ursula and Gil were sent back to the Isle Ben had his staff return our rooms back to the way they were before this whole sorry mess started. It felt reassuring to her back in my rooms with Ben; however there were more and more changes being added slowly as Edward's things were now getting also moved into our rooms. Me and Ben had decided that we also wanted to buy things together for Edward; but there was also some things that I had bought that Ben wanted to change. Like a better cot, Moses's basket, pram and some baby clothes - as they had been his when he was a baby, which I found absolutely adorable that he was handing them down.

Now that I was on my own with my family I knew that they were going to want to speak about what had happened; I actually thought this would have happened before now but now I could see what they had done. They had given me and Ben the time that we both needed; and this was something that made me love them even more. And as they are my family I knew that they deserved to know why I had done what I had done and how I had been over the last few months of me being missing.

I told them about how I felt when I discovered I was pregnant; and how I tried to tell Ben but Uma came into the room. It was at this point they questioned why I didn't tell them; as thy stated that they could have kept me safe. I allowed myself to think of this and yes part of me liked the sound of that; however as an afterthought I knew I had done the right thing. If Ben was looking for me he probably would expect Evie, Jay and Carlos to help him and I felt that he would become suspicious if they kept disappearing. This would in turn put our baby at risk as eventually Ben would find out which would mean that Uma would have done - and this was something that I couldn't risk. Edward was far too important to me. Even though this probably would have meant that when after situation over who was the baby's father to Uma's baby was resolved this would have meant that me and Ben would have reunited sooner. We do discuss this at great length but this particular conversation ended with us all agreeing to disagree.

I then told them about everything else that I had done - changing my appearance to buy things, going to doctor's appointments and changing the cottage for me and Edward. This then made them question how I couldn't have known about Uma and I told them that I turned my phone off and made sure that I didn't go near anything on the internet that would link to Ben or Uma. I told them that when I went shopping for things I made sure that I didn't look at anything that would link to Ben or Uma in anyway. When they asked me why I had chosen to do this I told them that I couldn't bear to see that Ben was the father or that he had married Uma - even if it wasn't the case. I was too scared to see if I had lost Ben - I just couldn't bear the heart break.

They then asked when I had planned to come back; and this was something that I still struggled with. I told them that I had planned coming back so many times; but every time I would try to leave the cottage I would get so scared of Uma trying to hurt Edward it would make me run back into the cottage. It was at this point when Jay asked did I ever think I would came back; and I told him that I wanted to. And I would like to have thought at some point I would have came back - before the baby was born, even if it meant that Uma had to find out.

Thankfully the conversation then moved on to what they have been doing since I had left; and this made my heart break. They had told me that since Ben told them that I had left they had spent the last few months looking for me. They said that they started on the Isle of the Lost, before returning to Auradon and scaling every inch of the kingdom numerous times. I started to feel selfish; I knew that they would have looked for me. I should have put more in place when I left; I should have left them a letter! As I started to mentally kick myself hey quickly reassured me that they knew why that I had done what I did - they just hoped that I would never do it again. I stressed that I wasn't going to - I had no reason to leave. And I knew that it was going to take time for both Ben and our families to believe me - but I would prove this to them.

Evie then excitedly told me about my wedding dress that she had made for me; she advised that she had to make some changes - given how far along in my pregnancy I was. I couldn't have a heavy dress with underskirts or anything elaborate; but I loved the wedding dress that she was making for me. It was such a pretty white and light cotton dress that dropped to just a few inches passed my knees. It had stunning ivory lace sheer sleeves and a romantic v shaped neckline. Thankfully it was a dress that didn't need much doing to it when my bump got any bigger; which I knew that was going to probably happen - the way that Edward was currently growing.

We then all decided to watch The Big Bang Theory; as we cuddled together on the couch. As Carlos pulled a very large fleece throw over us I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was back with my family. I nearly didn't have this but I knew one thing for sure - I wasn't given them, Edward or Ben up for nothing or no one ever again!

After watching four episodes I started to feel tired so I told my family that I was going to have a short nap; so with this I quickly excused myself and walked into mine and Ben's bedroom. However before I closed the door I watched as my family all left our rooms - each of them smiling happily at me that we were all finally back together.


	41. Chapter 41

_*A couple of hours later* _

_*Evie's POV* _

* * *

After leaving Ben and Mal's suite Carlos and Jay left to go to ROAR practice I decided that I would go and work on Mal's wedding dress. Since Mal has returned I had been able to reclaim my sewing room at Auradon Castle; as even though Uma tried to get me to be her royal dresser. But apparently as I was 'disobedient', 'lazy' and lacking the vision for Uma as I hadn't made her one single dress she 'discarded' me. But this didn't matter to me; what mattered to me was finding Mal and bringing her back home - and I was glad at the fact that she was back where she belonged.

When I sat in my office I glanced at the Taylor's dummy with Mal's wedding dress on it and I couldn't help but smile at it. It hadn't taken me long to make her dress; and there were still some finishing touches to do as I wanted to make it more Isle chic. However I didn't want to do anything without Mal's say so. So with this thought in mind I quickly picked up my sketch pad and sketched her dress with the additional changes. I smiled at the sketch and decided that I wanted to show Mal; yes I know that she went for a nap - but that was over an hour and a half ago. So I eagerly stood up and quickly left the room; eager to see what my sister thought about the changes to her wedding dress.

* * *

After knocking Ben and Mal's bedroom door a handful of times I slowly opened the door; and my face dropped when I looked over to their bed to see that the bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in.

"MAL!" I called out and my breathing started to quicken at the fact that she hadn't answered me.

"MAL WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted and I gasped and started to feel my body start to shake as my stomach to flutter. She can't have left us again! I quickly ran into the bathroom to see that she wasn't there. I needed to find her! So with this in mind I quickly left Ben and Mal's suite hoping that she was with Ben as I knew that they had planned to spend the afternoon together - so this is where she surely must be.

"Oh hey Evie" Ben grinned as I walked into his offered. "Family time over?" He smiled as he placed a folder and pen down onto his desk.

"Yeah" I nodded. "It finished quite a while ago actually" I advised.

"Right?" He questioned slowly in confusion. "So where's Mal?" He asked as his face dropped and I could tell that he was scared in case Mal had left again. Something that I wouldn't tell Mal is that I saw how badly this situation had actually affected Ben. I had held him when we both silently cried over the fact that we didn't know where Mal was and we didn't know if we were any closer to finding her. The moment she rang me to ask me for help to say that I was relieved was an understatement! Mal was my sister, my best friend and my confident and I had felt completely lost without her. Yes it had been the core four who came to Auradon together and we had all built a family bond; but I couldn't really have girl talk with Carlos or Jay. And when I saw that she was heavily pregnant I fully understood why she had done what she had done; and I accepted this.

"That is what I was just about to ask you" I stated.

"What?" Ben said slowly as he stood up. "When was the last time you saw her?" He muttered.

'A couple of hours ago" I answered. "She went into your bedroom saying that she needed a nap" I added.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Please tell me that she hasn't gone!" He cried as his voice broke as he quickly walked around his desk and towards me. I hoped the same thing; Mal couldn't leave us again! It would kill us all to lose not only her but Edward again! However I couldn't find her; and just like last time she hadn't gave any hint that anything was wrong - and I hoped to Lucifer that we were about to be proven wrong!


	42. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After quickly leaving my office me and Evie quickly ran through the castle looking for Mal; we even startled my parents as we burst into my mother's library. They also fell into shock and panic when I told them that we couldn't find Mal; and they offered to help us look for her.

As I started to hear the panicked footsteps of my parents start to echo around the neighbouring corridors that me and Evie were searching I started to feel sick. Mal promised that she was never going to leave me again! So where was she? I couldn't go through losing her again; especially as I knew that we both had a son together. Surely she wasn't going to be that cruel by letting me getting close to her and Edward for her to just leave me at the first opportunity that she got? I thought she loved me! She saw how bad her leaving me had affected me; so how could she leave me like this?

My panic and fear started to get even worse when Mal didn't answer me and Evie calling out to her; and it only got worse when she wasn't even answering her phone either. So I decided that I had to go into our rooms to see if there was any clues to see where she had gone; and if there was nothing I was going to go to the cottage to see if this is where she had gone.

When me and Evie ran into our rooms my eyes quickly swept across the room; and I took in a couple of deep breaths to help steady myself as fear continued to consume my body. My eyes landed on the open balcony door and before I could stop myself I quickly ran onto balcony and me and Evie quickly froze at what we saw.

I felt the panic leave my body as a wave of relief then started to engulf me as I saw Mal asleep on one of the dark blue hanging chairs on the balcony. She had her feet propped up on one of the stools from our room and she had a light dark blue fleece blanket over her. It looked like she had fallen asleep sketching with her music still playing in her earphones - which answered why she hadn't been answering us calling out to her.

Me and Evie then both gave each other a reassured look; and I started to feel guilty at the fact that I had doubted Mal. And this is something that I would talk to her about; I just hoped she would understand why I had thought that she had left me.

"Can you go and find my parents?" I muttered as I looked back over to Mal.

"Of course" she answered and she quickly ran back into our room so she could leave our suite and go and find my parents to tell them that Mal was still with us.

After I saw Evie had left us I then slowly and carefully picked up Mal's sketching pencils and pad and I smiled at the drawing of me and her that she had obviously fallen asleep doing. I could see that there was meant to be a bundle in her arms; she obviously had been thinking about what our life is going to be in a very short weeks.

I then carefully took the earphones out of her ears; and I quickly carried them back into our room before returning back to my soul mate. I started to think about what to do next and I decided that I would take Mal back to bed. So with this in mind I slowly pulled the fleece blanket off her and I threw it over the top of the hanging chair. I then slowly and carefully slid my arms around her and picked her up; I watched as she stirred in her sleep.

"Ben" she muttered in her sleep; and I went to answer her but immediately stopped when I noticed that she was still asleep. I grinned down at her and I pressed a kiss against the top of head; I then carried her back into our bedroom. I carefully placed the mother of my child slowly down onto the bed and I stared at her for a few seconds in complete awe. I then kicked my shoes off and shrugged out of my blazer and threw it down onto a nearby chair. I then walked around the bed and as I did this I undone my tie and undone my top button of my shirt. I then climbed onto our bed and lay on my right side and watched as she slept peacefully next to me.

I hated the situation that me and Mal had to go through; I hated the time that we had missed together. But the main thing is that we were back together now - me, Mal and Edward. And I was going to make sure that nothing like this ever happen again. Mal and Edward was my world and I would protect them with my life. And even though we weren't doing anything at the moment just being in Mal's presence like this was very soothing. And here I would wait until she woke up so we could have some much needed, valued and wanted time together.

* * *

**Hey guys, I don't know what more to say but thank you for coming on this journey. I have enjoyed going on this journey that this story has taken me on. Yes there was a time where you were going to get a completely different version but I am glad that I withheld this story. The version that you have just read has taken me just over a year to prefect; and I can't wait to see what you think. A second thank you for the patience that you have afforded to me for the time taken on this story.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
